Ultimate Mortal Kombat
by HardyKat
Summary: Five friends are sucked into their favorite break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 arcade game. Now they must fight for real to get out.
1. Chapter 1: Thanks a lot, Eric!

**Title: **Ultimate Mortal Kombat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** UMK3 Characters/OC

**Summary:** Five friends are sucked into their favorite break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Machine. Now they must fight for real to get out.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. "Mortal Kombat" concept belongs to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Midway. UMK3 belongs to Midway. The five main OC characters are based on real people but their MK counterparts are my creations.

**A/N:** This story was written back in 1996-1997(ish). Also, I had a theory about the 2 Sub-zeros. My theory at the time was the Sub-zero from MK1 had returned in MK3 & UMK3. Instead of being killed by Scorpion, he had actually been hurt so bad that he needed a lengthy time to heal. That would explain why his brother appeared in MK2. I hope that helps. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thanks A Lot, Eric!**

It's 8:30pm. That means break time for movie ushers Eric, Jaycee, Matt and Antonio. After clocking out the four head over to their favorite break time activity: playing Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. When arrive, they see Roy already playing the game. He's again playing as Sindel. Only one hit left to decide the game. Just as Shao Kahn executes a shadow uppercut, Sindel blocks it and retaliates with an uppercut of her own. The screen begins flashing crazily to signal that Roy had beaten the game. Again.

"Ain't you tired of using Sindel?" Antonia asks as the screen changes over to Shao Kahn's Treasures.

"Yeah." Replies Roy. "But she's the only one I know how to use really well."

"So, Mr. Roy, what are you goin' to chose as your prize?" Jaycee inquires.

"I don't know yet." Roy lazily flips through the symbols with the joystick.

Eric, who had walked off during the game play, returns with a courtesy cup of soda. He resumes his place beside Roy.

"Okay I know now." Roy thinks. He lands on the Goro symbol. Just as he taps the High Punch button to select it, Antonio bumps into Eric, causing him to spill some of his drink on the console.

"Eric! Hey!" Jaycee exclaims. She immediately grabs some napkins to wipe up the spill.

"Antonio pushed me!" Eric argues as he wipes off his white shirt that happened to also get some of the spill.

"I tripped over Matt's porter.' Antonio explains.

Matt says in a dramatic tone. "Soooorrrryyyy!"

While the explanations go back and forth, Roy can only look at the now blank screen in disappointment.

"Sorry, Roy." Jaycee sighs. "Guess I better go tell a manager."

Jaycee is about to walk away when she is called back by the others. When she turns around, she sees a message on the screen.

"Welcome to Mortal Kombat." Roy reads the message out loud. "Well duh."

"I don't get it." Says a puzzled Matt. "That screen isn't a part of the game."

Roy presses the Low Punch button out of habit and receives a painful shock in return.

"Hey man, be careful. It's still wet from the drink." Jaycee warns him.

"Uh guys" Matt's voice is filled with uneasiness. "You might wanna look at the screen."

The movie ushers turn their attention back to the game. They see Shao Kahn in his Throne Room. That would be normal except he's looking right at them!

"That was an impressive win, Roy." The Outworld ruler speaks. "I'm impressed with all of you. You are the best Kombatants that I have witnessed."

"Wait, are you talking to us?" Matt says a little shocked.

"Somebody's playin' a joke right?" Antonio follows up. " 'cause if it is, it ain't funny."

"If it is," Jaycee said with an unimpressed expression on her face. "then it sucks because no one is laughing."

"I assure you, Antonio and Jaycee." Shao Kahn responds. "This isn't a joke. Now, will all of you do me the honor of showing off your expert skills in my world?"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Eric asks in an irritated tone.

"Let's go y'all" Roy says. "This game is bunk now."

As the group is about to disperse, ribbons of light come out of the screen and engulf each user, turning them into small globes of energy. The energy globes are then drawn into the screen. The move so undetected that no one hears their fading screams for help.


	2. Chapter 2: Let Mortal Kombat Begin!

**Title: **Ultimate Mortal Kombat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** UMK3 Characters/OC

**Summary:** Five friends are sucked into their favorite break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Machine. Now they must fight for real to get out.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. "Mortal Kombat" concept belongs to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Midway. UMK3 belongs to Midway. The five main OC characters are based on real people but their MK counterparts are my creations.

**A/N:** This story was written back in 1996-1997(ish). Also, I had a theory about the 2 Sub-zeros. My theory at the time was the Sub-zero from MK1 had returned in MK3 & UMK3. Instead of being killed by Scorpion, he had actually been hurt so bad that he needed a lengthy time to heal. That would explain why his brother appeared in MK2. I hope that helps. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let Mortal Kombat Begin!**

The energy balls make their way to their destination: the center of Shao Kahn's Throne Room. Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn's lead sorcerer, walks over to them and plucks one from the group.

"What shall we do with them, my emperor?" he inquires as he turns it over in his hand.

"I want to use them as my guinea pigs, Tsung" Kahn tells him. "I need new challenges and they will provide me with that."

Shang Tsung agrees with a sinister smile. With a wave of his hand, the energy balls materialize into human form. Disoriented and sluggish, the movie ushers try to get their senses in check.

"Welcome." Tsung announces.

Jaycee slowly turns toward the voice then suddenly gasps in shock. The discovery by her friends happens soon after.

"I hope your trip was …pleasant." The sorcerer says as he inspects his next pet project.

Matt rubs his eyes to make sure he's not daydreaming. "There is no way this is real…"

"I promise you, young one.' A voice booms behind them. "This is quite real."

Eric and Roy slowly turn to face the source of the other voice. Just like in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Shao Kahn real as ever is sitting on his throne, looking down at them. The only sound that comes from the two boys is Eric's nervous gulp.

"Uh-uh! Not!" Antonio says loudly. He's still in disbelief that this is happening. "You ain't real! I'm goin' home!" He gets to his feet and walks quickly to the first exit he sees. Just as he grabs for it, he feels himself roughly pulled away and thrown back to the floor with his friends.

"Is that a way to behave when someone invites you into their home?" Shang Tsung spits out.

Jaycee is the next one to jump from her seat. She runs up the ramp that leads to Shao Kahn. Once she reaches him, she grabs him by his mask, pulling him down to his level.

"Look asshole!" she growls into his face. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but we not buying it for one minute. We wanna go and we wanna go NOW!!"

A throaty laugh comes from the Emperor. The ice in her stare is magnified by the passionate fire of the demand. "I'll let you go, my dear Jaycee. " He tells her as he pries her fingers from his mask.

"Good."

"But first you must participate in Mortal Kombat."

"What the f…Hell no!" Roy protests. "That's not fair!"

"We don't want to be in Mortal Kombat" Matt adds with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Then you willingly give your souls to Emperor Kahn." Shang Tsung tells them in a smug tone.

Eric gets up and shoves the sorcerer hard. "You can't take nobody's souls! We're real and you're not!"

"In your world, I could not possess your souls because my powers are non-existent." Shang Tsung explains. "But you are in my world now. So what applies here, applies to you."

"Enough talking!" Shao Kahn practically throws Jaycee away from her. She tumbles down the ramp. She ends in a splat at the bottom. The guys rush to her side. "Let the tournament begin! Tsung, you know what to do."

The movie ushers try to make a hasty retreat, but are stopped by several of Kahn's guard. They try another direction and are stopped by Shang Tsung himself. He summons a bright bluish beam from the heavens down upon his captives. Inside the beam, they become disoriented again and fall into a coma state.

"How long will this take?" asks Shao Kahn as he walks down the ramp toward the column of light.

"It shall be complete before the next dawn."

Shao Kahn peers inside the beam. Inside he could barely make out the shape of bodies. Soon, his vision will be real.

Matt is the first to awaken from his deep sleep. As he shakes away the cobwebs, he attempts to stand, but succeeds in coming back down hard on his knees.

"Owowowowow……" he moans in pain.

He crawls over to Antonio whose face down on the floor. He shakes him to see if that will wake him up. "Hey Tonio, wake up."

Antonio, in the same lethargic state as Matt, groans as he opens his eyes. He attempts to push himself up, but his arms feel like noodles. Matt ends up helping him to a sitting position.

"How long was I out?" His voice is groggy, "Are we back home?"

"I don't know, but we're still in the game." Matt tells him.

"Damn…headache….ow." Roy groans as he and Eric sit up.

Eric looks to this left then quickly to his right. "Where's Jaycee?" He inquires with an inkling of panic in his voice.

Roy, Matt and Antonio simultaneously look for the missing female usher.

"Those fools must have taken her!" Matt yells

Something above Shao Kahn's throne catches Roy's eye. He sees a glowing bluish elongated beam of light hovers in the air. He motions for the other guys to like in the same direction.

"You don't think that she's in there, do you?" Matt utters as everyone gets to their feet.

"To answer your question, Matt, yes she is."

The boys look from the beam to the throne. Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and his dark queen Sindel gaze down at them.

"You all know my wife. Especially you Roy."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Roy says in a sarcastic tone.

"When we engage in combat," Sindel mocks him. "you will change your tune."

"Forget all this nonsense and let Jaycee go."

"As you wish." Shao Kahn tells him.

Stepping away from the throne, Shang Tsung lifts his hands above him. As he lowers his arms, the beam comes down in front of him. Seconds later, the beam dissolves to reveal the human form inside. It is Jaycee, but with Shang Tsung's magic, she has been transformed into a character from MK. She's wearing attire exactly like the female ninjas of the game except hers is ice blue and that she isn't wearing a mask. Her now long pale blue hair is gathered in a flowing ponytail. On the left side of her face is a faint red scar.

"What did you do to her!?" Antonio gasps.

"The same thing I did to all of you." The sorcerer replies. "I simply prepared her for Mortal Kombat."

The boys examine themselves and each other. Instead of their usher uniforms, they are dressed in Kombat gear much like those prepared to go against Shao Kahn and his minions. Shang Tsung continues his explanation.

"You will not be known by your Real World names anymore, but by names that I have chosen for you. Matt, you will be called Phoenix. Like your namesake fire is your companion and life force. Antonio, you are Bladestryke. Your poison-tipped blades shall guide you. Roy, a man of less words yet dangerous, will be known as Kiroyo. Finally Eric will be known as Steel Dragon, for your protective armor will prolong your fight."

"And Jaycee?" Roy questions. "What about her?"

"Since she is so fond of the Lin Kuei assassin, I renamed her Ice. She has all of his skills, but with my magic, she is far better than he."

At that moment, Ice's eyes open. Shang Tsung helps her to a standing position. She places herself beside him then looks down at her friends. Relieved that she's okay, Kiroyo and the others start to make their way up the ramp. However they are greeted with a strong frigid gust of air.

"I thought it would make the game more enjoyable by making Ice one of **_my_ **chosen warriors." Shao Kahn declares.

Kiroyo glares at Shao Kahn then softens his gaze when he looks over at Ice. He can see the emptiness behind the chilling stare that she gives him.

"Why you arrogant, fake motherf-" he attempts a rush at the Emperor, but is held back by Phoenix, Bladestryke and Steel Dragon.

"ENOUGH!!" Shao Kahn roars. "Let Mortal Kombat Begin!"

Phoenix, Bladestryke and Steel Dragon fade into nothingness. Only Kiroyo and Ice remain. Kiroyo tries to keep the disappointment out of expression as he looks up at his friend. One glimmer of hope is that he knows that she do it willingly. He will find a way to free her from this spell.

As he dematerializes, Kiroyo shows Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung his disapproval by giving them the finger. While the sorcerer and the Queen are outraged, Shao Kahn is actually amused by it. He then turns his attention to Ice.

"It's time for you to go as well. See to it that they never leave."

"Yes, my Emperor." Ice responds as a smile appears on her face. She soon joins the tournament.


	3. Chapter 3: Round 1…FIGHT!

**Title: **Ultimate Mortal Kombat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** UMK3 Characters/OC

**Summary:** Five friends are sucked into break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Machine. Now they must fight for real to get out.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. "Mortal Kombat" concept belongs to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Midway. UMK3 belongs to Midway. The five main OC characters are based on real people but their MK counterparts are my creations.

**A/N:** This story was written back in 1996-1997(ish). Also, I had a theory about the 2 Sub-zeros. My theory at the time was the Sub-zero from MK1 had returned in MK3 & UMK3. Instead of being killed by Scorpion, he had actually been hurt so bad that he needed a lengthy time to heal. That would explain why his brother appeared in MK2. I hope that helps. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Round 1…FIGHT!**

Bladestryke, Phoenix and Steel Dragon walk through the deserted streets of the city. A gentle wind causes paper on the street to flutter about. The only sound the guys can hear is coming from them.

"I can't believe Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung would turn Jaycee against us." says Steel Dragon.

"Join the club, dude." says Phoenix. "She wouldn't have done it if she wasn't, you know, 'persuaded'. I mean when she plays the game with Sub-zero, Shang Tsung is no match for her. He had to have done something to really mess with her head."

The others agree to this theory. Out of nowhere, a trash can falls in a nearby alley. That causes the group to jump into action.

"We got company folks!" Phoenix announces. He looks into the alleyway. "Alright! Come on out!"

A scratchy, throaty laugh is the answer.

"So it's true. Shao Kahn actually grabbed some scrubs from the real world."

The voice's owner steps out of the alley. The glow from his red crystalline eye bounces off the blade of the knife in his left hand. A foreboding smile dance over his lips as he looks at the Kombatants.

"Who you callin' a scrub, Kano? " Bladestryke growls.

"Oh, so the little maggot's getting' pissed is he?' Kano says with a chuckle. He moves further from the entrance of the alleyway.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd give up now." Steel Dragon tells the Black Dragon leader. "Seriously, it's three of us and one of your sorry behind."

Kano, with the same devilish grin, places his right thumb and index finger into his mouth and whistles loudly. Seconds late, numerous soldiers pour out of alleyway and surround the Real World fighters.

"Now," Kano says as he stares at his opponents. "the odds are even"

He sounds off a fiendish laugh.

* * *

Kiroyo runs down the grayish stone steps that lead to the subway. Suddenly something swishes past his right ear then hit the wall before him, causing him to stop in his tracks. An Ice Arrow juts out of the stone wall.

"Don't make this any harder, Kiroyo!"

"Ice, listen!" Kiroyo shouts back. "Shao Kahn is only using you to keep us here."

"YOU LIE!!"

Ice throws Frozen Shrunken at him. Kiroyo blocks them by twirling his double bladed staff. Furious at the failed attempt, Ice rushes at her friend. The blades of Kiroyo's weapon morph into flames. He looks at the blade in awe then in shock at his friend. He hurls his weapon right at her. Ice ducks it then fires an ice blast from her hands. Kiroyo isn't quick enough and his legs catch the blast, encasing them and part of the floor in solid ice.

"Ha!" Ice pants, proud of her move. "Looks like the quicker one won…"

Looking over her shoulder, Kiroyo can see a speck of light coming closer and closer.

"Not quite." He thinks before looking back at Ice and giving her a "friendly" smile.

The smile irritates Shao Kahn's chosen warrior. "How dare you mock-"

At that moment she hears a humming noise. It gets louder as it gets closer. She turns around to see the staff flying back toward them. It's coming so fast that she doesn't have time to move completely out of the way. One of the burning blades strikes her in the shoulder, causing her to fall over. Kiroyo manages to catch it then use one of the burning blades to melt the ice.

Meanwhile, Ice slowly gets to her feet. She holds her shoulder to stop the blood that's flowing through the cracks of her fingers.

"You will pay dearly for that." She hisses at him.

"I had to defend myself. I don't even want to fight you."

Kiroyo tosses his weapon away as he approaches Ice. She takes couple of steps back before back flipping away from him.

"Then prepare to die a fool!"

Ice ribbons explode from Ice's palms then tangle themselves around Kiroyo's body. Seconds alter, electric sparks dance down rapidly toward his struggling frame. Once they make impact, they start to freeze his body.

"Consider this a fatality, my friend." Ice cackles.

Out of nowhere, Ice feels herself suddenly lunge sideways then com crashing to a halt into the side of a concrete pillar. The impact is so intense that it almost exploded! The last thing that As Ice slowly falls to the ground, the last thing she sees before going into unconsciousness is the tasseled moccasins of her attacker.

* * *

Two charred remains lay in the street, the end result of a Phoenix Blast. Just yards away, the battle still rages on. A Flaming Wing Uppercut sends a solider into the skies. He doesn't make it to the ground because he's blown into body parts by an energy blast from Steel Dragon.

Kano sends two soldiers after Bladestryke. He retaliates by doing a vertical jump. He then uses the wall behind him as a springboard to flip over the soldiers' heads. Just before landing on the ground he releases two of his Disc Blades. Kano watches in fury as two headless bodies fall to the ground.

"It's your turn now, you one-eyed freak!"

The notorious Black Dragon leader stands his ground as Bladestryke stares at him coldly with his cybernetic arm pointed and ready to fire.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with sharp objects?" Kano says just at the moment of sending Bladestryke to the ground with a roundhouse kick. He then ambushes the fallen fighter and attempts to stab at him with his Energy Blade.

"Give it up rookie!" Kano spits out. "You can't beat me!"

"If I go down, you go wit me punk!" Bladestryke growls.

Without warning, Kano is tackled to the ground! This gives Bladestryke the chance to rollaway. When gets to his feet, he sees Kiroyo, Phoenix and Steel Dragon ready to attack an unarmed Kano.

"Well, well. I really would like to stay and chat but this is where I leave!"

Running in the opposite direction, he and what is left of the soldiers disappear into the darkness.

"It ain't over yet, scrubs!!" he yells back.

"Whatever asshole" Phoenix mumbles.

"Thank for the save, Kiroyo" Bladestryke expresses as he shakes his friend's hand. He notices that he's not alone. Standing beside him is the Indian shaman known as Nightwolf.

"How did you two meet up?"

"He saved me from Ice's fatality." Answers Kiroyo.

"She has a fatality?" Phoenix exclaims. "Oh wow! Where is she now?"

"We left her in a hidden room at the subway." Reply Nightwolf.

The group heads for the subway.


	4. Chapter 4: Game Plan

**Title: **Ultimate Mortal Kombat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** UMK3 Characters/OC

**Summary:** Five friends are sucked into break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Machine. Now they must fight for real to get out.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. "Mortal Kombat" concept belongs to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Midway. UMK3 belongs to Midway. The five main OC characters are based on real people but their MK counterparts are my creations.

**A/N:** This story was written back in 1996-1997(ish). Also, I had a theory about the 2 Sub-zeros. My theory at the time was the Sub-zero from MK1 had returned in MK3 & UMK3. Instead of being killed by Scorpion, he had actually been hurt so bad that he needed a lengthy time to heal. That would explain why his brother appeared in MK2. I hope that helps. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Game Plan**

Ice winces in pain as she comes back into consciousness. She shakes her head to clear her vision and get it adjusted to the dim light. She tries to walk, but find her feet touching nothing.

"Wha…huh? Hey!"

Looking above her, Ice makes out a chain. The chain is wrapped around her wrist then followed through an iron loop in the ceiling. She grabs onto the chain and sends a current of frost. The chain instantly freezes. It groans cracks then shatters from her weight. Ice falls from her binds, landing on her feet.

"Aww crap." She groans to herself. Memories of the fight flash in her mind. "How will I ever make it up to the guys? I almost killed Kiroyo! Dammit!"

Holing back tears and squashing the lump in her throat, she looks around for an exit. When she doesn't find one, she creates it by making a hole in a nearby wall with a blast of arctic ice. She's only halfway out when she is pulled out roughly then thrown against a wall.

"The hell?" Ice shouts. "Come on!"

"Release her, Kiroyo." Nightwolf instructs. "She's no longer under Shang Tsung's evil influence."

"How do you know that?" Kiroyo questions while still holding ice to the wall.

"Because if I was still," Ice says as she shoves Kiroyo away. "you would be chunks of ice all over the floor. I'm sorry for what I did. You know I would never do that to any of you."

"I believe ya." Says Bladestryke.

"Okay. Now what?" asks Phoenix as he surveys the surroundings.

"Now we find a way out of this game." Kiroyo replies.

Ice becomes lost in her thoughts as she mulls over the knowledge that she has on UMK3 and the situation that she and her friends are in.

"What's on your mind?" Nightwolf inquires.

Ice takes a few seconds before answering. "I know a way we can get out of this game."

"How?" queries Steel Dragon.

"When Mr. Skull face brought us here, he said that he needed some fresh meat…us. But by bringing us here, he failed to realize that we have one thing that he can never have."

She gets confused stares from the others.

"Come on, guys!" she laughs. "All those countless hours reading game magazines, surfing the internet, hanging out at arcades…what do we know that Shao Kahn and everyone else in this game doesn't know?"

After saying that, she realizes that the conversation could not go any further until _**someone**_ leaves.

"Nightwolf, could I ask you to give me and my friends and some private time?"

The shaman gives her a nod then walks away. Once he's out of sight, Ice turns back to her friends.

"Isn't so obvious?" We know how this game will end. All of our knowledge of the game combined we know just about every person's move before they do it!"

"Oh yeah!" Phoenix catches on. "Kahn was so stupid that he didn't even know that!"

"But don't forget," Kiroyo appends. "No matter how many times Shao Kohn is destroyed, this world is safe for a little while until the word 'Game Over' pops up on the screen. By that time he has the world back in his hands waiting for the next chump to put in his quarters and try his luck"

"We still don't know who gets the real credit for saving the world from Kahn." says Bladestryke. " The first one was Liu Kang, the second was Kung Lao. Who's the hero now?"

"We won't know until Mortal Kombat 4." Phoenix sighs out.

"Yes we do." Ice says smiling.

"Who?"

"We are. We are gonna spice up Boon and Tobias' game with some of our own stuff."

"How are we gonna do that?"

Before Ice can explain, she sees a figure standing at a nearby brick column. The others notice the figure too. Nightwolf didn't stray as far as they thought.

"Aw crap.." Bladestryke mumbles.

"Uh, dude? How much you did you hear?" Ice questions cautiously as she approaches him.

"Enough to know why you didn't want me to listen. Is it true there will be another Mortal Kombat? Shao Kahn can not be destroyed, no matte what we do?"

"Unfortunately for you guys, yes there will another Mortal Kombat. As far as Shao Kahn being destroyed, he can. Unlike the MKs before this one, no one hero will be the victor. We get the help of the other Kombatants already here. Screw up his big plan of domination and we go home!"

"Yeah!" Kiroyo says. "It's like a major invasion on Kahn and Tsung!"

"You got it, big guy."

"I think we should split up so that we can cover more ground." Nightwolf suggests.

"I agree." Ice adds. "Bladestryke and Phoenix will be Team One. Kiroyo and Steel Dragon will be Team Two and Nightwolf and I will be Team Three."

After setting up a meeting place, the three teams go off into different directions to search for other Kombatants.


	5. Chapter 5: Joining Forces

**Title: **Ultimate Mortal Kombat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** UMK3 Characters/OC

**Summary:** Five friends are sucked into break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Machine. Now they must fight for real to get out.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. "Mortal Kombat" concept belongs to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Midway. UMK3 belongs to Midway. The five main OC characters are based on real people but their MK counterparts are my creations.

**A/N:** This story was written back in 1996-1997(ish). Also, I had a theory about the 2 Sub-zeros. My theory at the time was the Sub-zero from MK1 had returned in MK3 & UMK3. Instead of being killed by Scorpion, he had actually been hurt so bad that he needed a lengthy time to heal. That would explain why his brother appeared in MK2. I hope that helps. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Joining Forces**

"GET OVER HERE!!!"

As he utters those famous words, Scorpion releases his poison tipped spike at his long time nemesis, Sub-zero. The ex-Lin Kuei ducks under it then retaliates with a blast of ice. Scorpion doesn't have time to react. He's caught by the blast and frozen solid. Sub-zero darts toward the frozen ghost and sends it into a million pieces with a helicopter kick.

"Now stay dead." he pants.

Without a second thought he turns and walks away. A mist forms over the broken pieces. They slowly reshape into the dead ninja. Once reassembled, Scorpion shoots his spike at Sub-zero's back.

"SUB-ZERO LOOK OUT!"

Sub-zero whirls around. Before visually seeing the spike he feels it hit him in the chest. The force of the spike throws him off his feet and onto his back.

"Sub-zero, are you okay?"

He opens his eyes. Thankfully he's still breathing. He reaches up to his chest and when he pulls his hand back he sees no blood on it. He looks up to see the spike frozen solid along with its owner. Sub-zero gets to his feet quickly. Two figures walk toward him. He immediately recognizes Nightwolf. The other is a female dressed like one of Shao Kahn's assassin, except she wears no mask. Sub-zero figures out that it was her that saved him from Scorpion's counter attack. Although he has never seen her before, something about her is very familiar.

"Who are you?" he thinks.

* * *

In another part of the city, Kiroyo and Steel Dragon manages to catch up with 2 of the combatants: Liu Kang and Kung Lao. The party is heading back to the subway when they are confronted by soldiers led by Queen Sindel and her personal bodyguard, the four-armed Shokan warrioress Sheeva.

"Looks like we meet again, Kiroyo." Sindel purrs. Her eyes illuminate her evil intentions as she gazes over the small group.

Kiroyo points his flaming weapon at the dark Queen. His eyes seem to reflect the same burning intensity as his weapon.

"This will be the last time." He states. "You know, you're not **all that **in person."

"Let's dispose of them now, Queen Sindel!!" Sheeva growls in impatience.

"Not yet." Sindel responds. "Let's play with them for a while."

Without warning, Sindel aims an energy ball at the group.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Liu Kang yells as he retaliates with a fireball.

The two colliding balls of energy cause a thunderous explosion that blows each side off their feet.

"ATTACK!!!" Sheeva bellows.

Two Outworld soldiers close in on Kung Lao.

"Want to play, guys?" he says with a smirk. "Catch!"

He flicks his razor-edged hat toward his enemies. In a matter of seconds, headless corpses lay at his feet.

Steel Dragon crashes into a concrete wall courtesy of Sheeva's massive fireball.

"You are finish, puny mortal!" Sheeva hisses.

Utter disbelief falls over her face as the unhurt Steel Dragon emerges from the rubble.

"You shouldn't have done that..." He growls. His body armor comes alive with a bluish-white glow. "because you see, anything you throw at me, I can throw back. But only ten times as worse."

Focusing all of the energy into his fists, he launches a gigantic energy blast at the Shokan female. The impact of the blast shoots Sheeva into a group of soldiers who are about to surround Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Thanks." says Liu Kang.

"No problem/" Steel Dragon blows steam off of his fists.

Kiroyo throws a flaming blade at Sindel. She evades it by rising into the air.

"Stay still bitch!" he barks as he catches his blade and again hurls it at her.

Sindel reflects it with an energy ball. The blade falls at his feet.

"You're in my realm, mortal." She says. " You can not destroy me so easily!"

An energy ring blast knocks Sindel from her floating position. Her descent to the ground is halted by her landing on Sheeva. Kiroyo immediately searches for the source of the blast.

"That energy ring…Sonya Blade!"

Lt. Sonya Blade and partner, Maj. Jackson Briggs aka Jax, comes into the fray. Soon Sindel, Sheeva and what's left of the soldiers make a hasty retreat.

"Thanks!' says Kiroyo as Sonya and Jax joins the group.

"Sorry about the delay, but we had to deal with some annoying Shokan warriors." Jax explains.

"No problem. Thanks for coming when you did." Steel Dragon says. He extends out a hand. "I'm Steel Dragon." He points to his friend. "And that's Kiroyo."

"We know." Sonya replies as she shakes his hand.

"You know? How?"

"We have a spy inside Shao Kahn's temple."

"I thought there were more of you?" Jax asks.

"It is." Kiroyo answers. "But we decided to split up go get our plan going."

"Plan?" Sonya inquires.

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it. "But first, let's get somewhere quick before those extermination squads or Sheeva and Sindel decide to show up."

"I know just the place." says Liu Kang with a smile.

* * *

Shang Tsung paces nervously inside his chamber. Nothing is going to plan. His spell over Ice wasn't as strong as he thought and even worse, the group is making contact with the other kombatants. He has to go to plan B- whatever that would be.

"TSUNG!!!!"

The Outworld sorcerer cringes at Shao Kahn's roar.

"Yes, my Emperor." He stammers as he rushes to the door and opens it.

Shao Kahn, with two of his Shadow Priests, brushes past him.

"You better have a **very **good explanation for what has happened."

"I know things have gone awry, my Emperor—"

"Awry?" Shao Kahn seethes. He looks down upon Shang Tsung with firelit eyes. "As the humans say, things are fucked up."

Shang Tsung's hands become clenched fists behind his back.

"I have a backup plan that will not fail you." He says while trying to contain his growing anger.

"See to it that it doesn't. My patience unlike my power is limited."

Without another word or gesture to Tsung, Shao Kahn and the priests leave.

"Yes Emperor Kahn." Shang Tsung says behind a wicked grin.


	6. Chapter 6: Come2gether

**Title: **Ultimate Mortal Kombat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** UMK3 Characters/OC

**Summary:** Five friends are sucked into their favorite break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 arcade game. Now they must fight for real to get out.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. "Mortal Kombat" concept belongs to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Midway. UMK3 belongs to Midway. The five main OC characters are based on real people but their MK counterparts are my creations.

**A/N:** This story was written back in 1996-1997(ish). Also, I had a theory about the 2 Sub-zeros. My theory at the time was the Sub-zero from MK1 had returned in MK3 & UMK3. Instead of being killed by Scorpion, he had actually been hurt so bad that he needed a lengthy time to heal. That would explain why his brother appeared in MK2. I hope that helps. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Come2gether**

The creepiness of the graveyard begins to surround Bladestryke. It makes his skin crawl and create goose bumps. His partner, Phoenix, feels the same fear, but his mission to find others to join them against Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung is a bigger issue in his mind. The moonlight provides just enough light to guide them through the dark.

"Let's hurry up outta here, man." Bladestryke pleads. "This ain't a place to be lookin' for nobody. 'Specially a live body."

"Would you quit whining?" Phoenix whispers back. "We're almost out. Besides would you want to go the long way around?"

"No."

"Okay then!"

The sound of a snapping twig causes them to stop and become really aware of their surroundings.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah."

Phoenix produces a small burning sphere in the palm of his hand. He points it toward the direction of the noise.

"Probably some dog." says Bladestryke.

A sudden gust of wind blows the flaming sphere and knocks the two off their feet.

"That ain't no dog!" Bladestryke yells as he quickly gets to his feet. "Let's get the hell up outta here!"

Phoenix and Bladestryke make a mad dash for the first exit they see,

"We're almost there!!!" shouts Phoenix as a clearing becomes visible ahead of them.

Before they can reach it, an energy blast comes out of no where and again knocks them off their feet. Phoenix stands up seconds after the dust settles. He surveys the area for the attacker.

"Come on Bladestryke. Let's get out of here before—"

His words are cut sort when h sees his partner on the ground unconscious. Fast approaching footsteps draw his attention. A crack echoes in his ears and he becomes lightheaded. A muffled thud is next as his body makes contact with the ground.

* * *

Nightwolf walks over to a broken out window. He decides to keep watch as Ice and Sub-zero discuss the plan. His thoughts travel to his homeland, his people and what he now knows of his world's future.

"It must end in good." He thinks to himself. "No future is a certainty"

"Kahn was so board that he decided to drag us into the world." Ice tells Sub-zero. "But me and my friends came up with a plan to stop him or at least put a big snag in his morbid planner of demented things to do."

"Princess Katana will be willing to listen to your ideas when we return to headquarters." says Sub-zero.

A moment of strained silence passes between them.

"I have another reason why we need to stop Kahn and Tsung at all cost." Ice says finally. "If they could bring us in, they also have a way to get out and do the same to my world as they did here."

She remembers the intro of Mortal Kombat 3. Pictures showing Shao Kahn capturing souls and the devastation his Extermination Squads caused. The memories cause a chill to run down her back, making her shiver.

Sub-zero sees this. He looks around and finds a discarded blanket.

"Are you cold?" he asks as he places the blanket around her shoulders. Considering bother have control over ice, it feels weird for him to ask that.

"No, but thanks anyway." Ice replies as she hugs the pale blue material to her body. "I was thinking about the pictures I saw of this place. They scared me then and they **really **scare me now."

Another patch of silence passes between them. While Ice gets lost in her thought again, Sub-zero studies her. During their talk, he found out that Shang Tsung took away her Real World identity and gave her the one before him. As Jaycee, she would choose Sub-zero to be her warrior in all three Mortal Kombats. With time and patience, she won the first two. Though she is having trouble in the current Mortal Kombat, she is coming closer and closer to the solution on how to beat the Centurion called Motaro…

"You're staring at me."

Sub-zero is instantly broken out of his trance.

"What?"

"You were staring at me."

Sub-zero quickly stands up and walks away. He frowns to himself for losing his self restraint.

"I apologize for staring." He tells her. He makes sure to keep his back to her. "It will not happen again."

A gentle tug on his arm causes him to turn around. His brown eyes meet up with Ice's soft gaze. His eyes then travel to her hair that had fallen out of its holder and now flows down her back like a frozen waterfall.

"There wasn't anything wrong with it." Ice says. "It just looked like you had something on your mind."

Sub-zero slowly inches his hand to Ice's light blue tresses. Just as his fingertips felt the softness, he remembers his self restraint and immediately drops his hand.

"Nightwolf, I think it's time we got back to headquarters." He says in a cold, commanding tone as he turns away from Ice a second time.

Ice blinks. She's a little taken back by his change of attitude. She decides to question him later. Just as the trio steps out of the building they find themselves in a nightmare.

The click and powering up of a laser…

A laser blast…

An explosion…

* * *

Phoenix is the first to awaken. His head still throbs from the blow. He tries to move around, but he finds himself tied to the back of a still unconscious Bladestryke.

"You won't be going anywhere for a while so you better start telling me something."

Phoenix lifts his head to see a silhouette standing before him.

"Who are you?" Phoenix asks.

"I'm the one asking questions." The stranger responds, this time more demanding. "Now tell me why were you sneaking around my domain?"

"Your domain? Why would you want to be around a bunch of dead people?"

"I like the company." The stranger grabs Phoenix by collar and yanks hard. "Do I have to ask you again?"

"OKAY!!!" Phoenix manages to stammer out. "I'm Phoenix and that's Bladestryke and we're trying to get the Earth warriors together to plan a big attack on Shao Kahn!"

A moan behind Phoenix indicates that Bladestryke is beginning to wake up. The stranger lets go of Phoenix then steps around. Bladestryke's eyes begin to focus clearly on who is before him.

A metal mask…

Hoses…

The hook-like weapons…

"AGHHHHHH! KKKKAAAABBBAAALLLLLL!!!!!"

Bladestryke jumps up to a standing position, but in the process pulls Phoenix up. He tries to back away, but only succeeds in tripping over his friend's feet and causes them to tumble to the ground.

"Fuck dude! What the hell's wrong with you?" Phoenix curses as he tries desperately to get to a sitting position.

Kabal can only laugh at the comedy before him.

* * *

As the smoke and dust clears, Sub-zero, Ice and Nightwolf can finally see their attackers. About twenty cyber-ninjas stand in front of them. Two of them instantly catch Sub-zero's attention: one yellow and one red.

"Cyrax and Sektor." He growls to himself.

"We meet again, Sub-zero." Says Sektor. He aims his flame thrower at the ex-Lin Kuei member. "Unfortunately, it will be the last time."

A fireball erupts from the cyber-ninja's arm and heads straight for Sub-zero. He blocks it with an ice blast.

"ATTACK!!!" Cyrax shouts.

"You two handle the others." Sub-zero tells his two companions. "Cyrax and Sektor are mine."

"No problem!" Ice shouts as she eliminates two cyber ninjas with her Ice Arrows.

"It's not wise to leave the Lin Kuei." says Sektor in his emotionless, robotic tone. "No one betrays us and lives."

Sektor's chest panel opens up and missile emerges, heading toward Sub-zero. He retaliates with an ice blast. The blast causes the missile to freeze and shatter in mid-air. Sub-zero quickly moves out of the way of a second missile. When he did not here the explosion of the building behind him, he realizes that Sektor shoot a heat-seeking missile. He gets to his feet and starts running. He has to find a way to shake this missile. The answer comes to him in the form of a cyber-ninja running toward him. Just as he comes with inches of the cyber ninja, he does a vertical leap and grabs the bottom rung of an iron balcony. He looks down to see the missile hit the cyber ninja. After the fire dies down, he jumps down. A second explosion behind him causes him to leap to the side. Another cyber-ninja, with an ax in its cranium, lay at Nightwolf's feet.

"Thank you." Sub-zero says as Nightwolf helps him to his feet.

"Don't thank me just yet." Nightwolf tells him as they both dodge an onslaught of missiles.

Three of Cyrax's bombs barely miss Ice as she sidesteps behind a car.

"Think Ice!" how did you defeat Cyrax in the game?" the voice in her head asks.

Her thoughts are in a frenzied pace to find the solution when her hiding place explode into an ear bursting fiery blaze. The blast sends Ice through a store's plate glass display window. Cyrax cautiously steps through the burning wreckage. Just as he gets near the window, Ice surprises him with an Ice Blast! Before the blast totally engulfs him, Cyrax retaliates with a green energy net. Ice is helpless as it nabs her in mid-air and pins her to the back of the display case. The sound of a laser gun powering up gets her attention. Her brown eyes grow wide. A cyber-ninja's right arm panel reveals a discharging laser beam. The next seconds are like a dream set in fast forward as a blur drives into the path of the beam then counterattacks with an energy blast, thus destroying the cyber-ninja. Ice can only gaze in awe as pieces of the ninja scatter the area.

"Ice, you alright?"

Ice could not respond. She only continues to stare at the remains of the cyber-ninja.

"Hey! Say something!"

The female ice assassin is jolted to her senses; she then realizes who had saved her as the green net is cut away.

"Steel Dragon!" she exclaims. "Man, oh man! Am I glad to see you!"

The sound of steel hitting the back wall above her gets her attention. Kiroyo continues to cut away more of the green netting.

"Hey dude. Happy to see you too."

"Looks like the rest of the cyber-ninjas got outta Dodge." Kiroyo says as the last of the green net is cut away and Ice is free to move.

Sonya, Jax, Liu Kang and Kung Lao join the group. Liu notices the ice statue of Cyrax.

"At least Cyrax won't be giving us any more trouble." He says just before giving it a punch that sends it into many icy pieces.

After he and Nightwolf put away Sektor, Sub-zero notices the group surrounding Ice, He had seen her and Cyrax exchange blows and how the other cyber-ninja fired upon her while she was trapped against the wall. He tried to come to her aid, but Sektor prevented that by tackling him to the ground. He breathes a sigh of relief as hearing Ice's voice. He makes a path through the crowd right to her. Ignoring the others and again forgetting his self restraint, he gently pulls her into an embrace.

"Are you alright?" Did Cyrax harm you?" he whispers into her ear.

He pulls away slightly to wipe away smudges of dirt from Ice's face and brush back strands of hair.

"Uh….I'm fine." Ice replies, Sub-zero's actions confusing her. "A little shaken up but I'm cool"

She looks into his eyes and sees more than just concern for her. It's the same look she saw back in the warehouse….

Sub-zero tells her. "I'm glad that he didn't hurt you. I would have killed him myself if he did."

The sound of a throat clearing jerk them out of their trance.

"Are y'all finished?" asks Kiroyo as he crosses arms and a smile appears on his lips.

Sub-zero quickly looks from the smiling and amazed faces of the others, back to Ice's questioning eyes.

"I'm glad that you're unharmed." He says as he removes himself from Ice.

"Looks like we missed **ALL **the fun."

Everyone turn their attention to the voice behind them. Steel Dragon, Ice and Kiroyo greet their friends Phoenix and Bladestryke.

"What took you guys so long?" Steel Dragon asks playfully.

"Guess who **we **found?" Bladestryke says with a confident smile.

Kabal walks toward the group of Earth Warriors.

"Thanks for joining us." Kung Lao says.

Kabal responds with a nod.

"I don't know about you, but let's get out of here before more cyber-ninjas come." Suggests Steel Dragon.

As the party leaves the area, a figure appears at the top of one of the buildings. Its purplish-blue metal covering reflects the moonlight. This stranger isn't the only one interested in the Kombatants. A green clad ninja materializes and beings following the group as they turn a corner. After both they and the sneaky ninja are out of sight, the metallic stranger places a smoking fist over its chest then fade into the night.


	7. Chapter 7: A Taste of Things to Come

**Title: **Ultimate Mortal Kombat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** UMK3 Characters/OC

**Summary:** Five friends are sucked into their favorite break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 arcade game. Now they must fight for real to get out.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. "Mortal Kombat" concept belongs to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Midway. UMK3 belongs to Midway. The five main OC characters are based on real people but their MK counterparts are my creations.

**A/N:** This story was written back in 1996-1997(ish). Also, I had a theory about the 2 Sub-zeros. My theory at the time was the Sub-zero from MK1 had returned in MK3 & UMK3. Instead of being killed by Scorpion, he had actually been hurt so bad that he needed a lengthy time to heal. That would explain why his brother appeared in MK2. I hope that helps. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Taste of Things to Come**

Before arriving at their main destination, the party decides to take a quick rest stop at the sub-way station.

"What is this thing you got with Sub-zero?" Phoenix inquires as he; Steel Dragon, Bladestryke and Kiroyo join Ice.

"There is no **thing **going on." Ice responds as she turns away from her friends.

"No thing?" Kiroyo steps in front of her. "No thing? It looked like _**something**_ to me."

"Yeah." Bladestryke adds with while suppressing a grin. "Sub-zero's in love with you."

Steel Dragon puts his arms around Ice then slightly pulls her close him.

"Hey no body's gonna make fun of you if your boyfriend is a video game character."

"Whatever, man!" Ice says irritably as she shoves his arm away.

"Come on! We're just playin'." Kiroyo says as she walks away. "IIIICCCEEE!!!"

Ice quickly separates herself form her friends by running deeper into the subway.

"Does Sub-Zero like me?" she asks herself.

She slows to a walk, finally takes a seat on a bench. "No way!" she speaks out loud. "How can he like me when we don't have nothing in common?"

A noise coming from her right causes her to bolt from her seat. Without thinking to investigate, she shoots an ice arrow into the darkness.

"AAGGHH!!!!"

Shock grips Ice as Sub-zero stumbles them falls into the beam of the fluorescent light before her, the ice arrow jutting from his left arm.

"Oh sh…" she gasps as she throws down her weapon. She didn't even hear it shatter on impact as she goes over to Sub-zero. "I'm sorry. I didn't even…"

Ice could tell he's in pain just by the look in his eyes. How stupid could she be? So worried about…other stuff! The fact that she did this causes a few tears to fall.

"I'm gonna have to pull this out…." She tells him while blinking away said tears.

Sub-zero uses his right hand to wipe at a tear that tries to make a path down her cheek.

"Do it." He whispers.

While battling more tears, Ice firmly grips the ice arrow with both hands. She mentally counts to three before giving it a hard yank. Sub-zero clenches his teeth to muffle his cry of pain as the arrow comes free.

Ice frowns at the deep wound that is left. Looking at Sub-zero once more, she cups her hands to mouth then blows into them. When she draws her hands away, she has a mound of snow in her palms. She places the snow on the wound and within seconds, Sub-zero could feel the pain vanishing.

"How?" He looks at the patch of snow. Once the pain is totally gone, he brushes off the flakes. To his amazement, the wound is gone!

"Thank you." He says as they both get to their feet.

"If you wanna beat me up, I'll understand." Ice mumbles. Her eyes are cast down at the concrete floor.

Though he wears an expressionless mask, on the inside, the assassin knows what she did was done out of survival. He can't, however, reveal his feelings to her again. Three times already he has done this. His reason why he is so cautious is that he knows very little about her. She had been under Shang Tsung's spell, now she isn't. Maybe she's still under his spell.

"I must keep my guard up. No more lapse in my defense." He rationalizes in his mind.

Sub-zero suddenly realizes that his gaze on Ice has captures her gaze on him. He abruptly breaks his visual hold then turns away.

"How did you produce that snow to heal me?"

Ice is so dumbfounded by his last reaction that she stumbles over her explanation.

"I…uh…don't know. I guessed that what makes you strong had to also be your "life-force". Hot to hot. Cold to cold, you know? I thought of snow and just did it."

Before Sub-zero can respond, he sees from the corner of his eye, an Ice Blast coming toward them. Ice lets out a surprised outburst as she is carried to the ground with him to avoid the projectile.

"What the hell?" she pants out.

"Hello, _brother_."

The two glance up to see a figured dressed just like Sub-zero, except for a mask and eyes the color of a clear sky on a frigid day.

"Classic Sub-zero." Ice thinks as her eyes grow wide with the discovery.

Sub-zero's eyes narrow as he gets to his feet then helps Ice to hers.

"I see that you are still with the Earth Warriors, Yukio." The masked Sub-zero.

"Yukio?" Ice raises an eyebrow at hearing the name. A faint smirk appears on her lips. "I can see why he calls himself Sub-zero,"

"My cause has meaning." Sub-zero retorts. "Unlike yours, Kiroshi."

Ice looks from one brother to the other. She's amazed, yet knows that Kiroshi must have evil intentions. Considering his current influences…

"By the way," Sub-zero continues. "Tell your demonic teacher that I killed him once, I can kill him again."

Kiroshi gives a low, devilish laugh. "Idle threats do not faze Scorpion, nor do your cutting remarks toward me hurt my feelings."

He turns his blue eyes to the curvaceous figure next to his older brother. Ice becomes very uncomfortable under his scrutiny. She cringes as she takes several steps back.

"I see that you have at least one advantage, big brother. Your company is very pleasing to the eyes."

He advances toward Ice, but is immediately halted with a push by Sub-zero.

"Stay away from her!" he growls.

Faint shouts and sounds of energy blast filter their way into the area. Ice looks into the direction of where the others are.

"Let's go!" she yells as she takes off down the tunnel.

"This isn't over. Sub-zero mumbles to his brother just before following his teammate.

* * *

Ice and Sub-zero arrive to see an Outworld Invasion army and their friends in an all out fight. Kicking and punching her way through, Ice makes her way over to Kung Lao.

"What happened?" she shouts as she sends several Ice Shrunken into the body of an Outworld soldier.

"They surprised us!!!" comes the reply. "They must have followed us from the cyber-ninja ambush!"

Five soldiers rush Ice just as she turns around. Immediately, she releases her Ice ribbons, capturing them in the tangles like a spider's web. As they struggle to get free, electric sparks dance down the ribbons into the bodies. Within seconds the soldiers change into ice sculptures. Ice then grips the ribbons and pulls hard, sending shards of ice flying everywhere.

"Fatality." She whispers as a malicious grin appears over her lips.

* * *

Kiroyo furiously chops down any soldier that gets near him. Out of nowhere his is quickly taken down.

"Get off me, you son of a bitch!!" he yells as he kicks off his assailant.

"I told you that it wasn't over and it won't be until you scrubs are sent back in pieces!"

The afro-wearing warrior scrambles to his feet when he hears the voice. His brown eyes grow wide in shock when he discovers who took him down.

"Kano!" he croaks out. "How the hell did you-"

"Ya think I was goin' to let you go so easily now did you? I was followin' you the whole time." Kano pulls out one of his laser blades. The glow form it bounces off the metal plate on his face. "Nobody makes a fool outta me and lives to see another day."

Bladestrkye surprises him with a chokehold from behind.

"Remember me, punk?" he snarls as he applies more pressure. "I'm the scrub you tried to cut up!"

Kano's response comes in the form of stabbing Bladestryke in the leg. That only makes Bladestryke angrier. He again tightens his arm around the thug's neck. Kano's one good eye bulges almost out its socket.

"Wrong damn move!"

"Give me a break will ya?" Kano begs in mid gag.

With one quick twist, Bladestryke snaps his neck. He then tosses him to the ground and looks up the corpse with contempt.

"There's your break bitch…"

Bladestryke viciously kicks the body. "You gonna cut me now, fool?" he screams. "Get up and cut me!"

Kiroyo grabs his friend around the waist and pulls him away.

"Chill out, Tonio! He's dead."

* * *

Sub-zero and Steel Dragon are putting away some soldiers when they hear Ice's scream behind them. When they spin around, they see Ermac holding her in mid air by her neck.

"Let her go!" shouts Steel Dragon.

"Afraid we can't do that." The echoes known as Ermac's voice say. "It seems that the ice princess has a date with Shang Tsung."

"NO! I'm not going back!" Ice struggles within his grip. "I'll die first!"

She gasps when Ermac brings her face to face.

"Don't bother. Shang Tsung might see to that." The look in their eyes causes their captive to pale. "Maybe he'll let us have the pleasure of skinning this beautiful rabbit alive…"

Sub-zero can not hold back anymore. He rushes at the red clad ninja with a shoulder takedown. The blow causes Ermac to lose their grip on ice. Steel Dragon takes her out of harm's way as Sub-zero proceeds to pummel Ermac's face and head. The gathered spirits gather enough strength to grab him by the neck then toss him off. They quickly get to their feet and put as much space as they can between them and the warriors.

"This isn't finished, Lin Kuei trash!" They look at the others with fiery hatred. "You will all pay!"

With the last of the Outworld soldiers either dead or retreating, the other kombatants gather around Steel Dragon and Sub-zero. Steel Dragon still has Ice in his arms.

"Ermac…is he..."

Ice takes in huge gulps of air. It is difficult for her to speak.

"He's gone. No doubt back to Shang Tsung." Steel Dragon answers.

"Why does he want me back? Shang Tsung's power didn't last long over me."

She breaks away from her friend then walks over to Sub-zero. She suddenly stops when she notices the arctic gaze he gives her.

"Why?" Her eyes seem to question as she slowly retract her steps.

* * *

In a dark corner several feet away, two figures watch the situation unfolding before them. One is Shao Kahn's demon sorcerer. The other is the sorcerer's reptilian protector.

"It seems that Ermac did not perform as I had hoped. It is up to you now, Reptile. Follow them and capture Ice. I need her for my plan."

Shang Tsung fades away into the night as Reptile continues to trail the Earth Warriors.


	8. Chapter 8: Control

**Title: **Ultimate Mortal Kombat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** UMK3 Characters/OC

**Summary:** Five friends are sucked into their favorite break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 arcade game. Now they must fight for real to get out.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. "Mortal Kombat" concept belongs to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Midway. UMK3 belongs to Midway. The five main OC characters are based on real people but their MK counterparts are my creations.

**A/N:** This story was written back in 1996-1997(ish). Also, I had a theory about the 2 Sub-zeros. My theory at the time was the Sub-zero from MK1 had returned in MK3 & UMK3. Instead of being killed by Scorpion, he had actually been hurt so bad that he needed a lengthy time to heal. That would explain why his brother appeared in MK2. From this point on, the story is heavily influenced by _Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm_ & the first Mortal Kombat movie. I hope that helps. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Control**

Finally the Mortal Kombat and Real World warriors reach the secret headquarters. Already there are Stryker and Princess Kitana. Once the introductions are done, the Real World warriors thoroughly explain their plan.

"Your plan sounds like a solid one." Kitana says after listening. "I know that you must be tired from your ordeals. How about we all regroup here in about 2 hours to work out our strategies?

"Sounds good to me." Kiroyo says while yawning and stretching.

"I don't know how y'all do this 24/7." Bladestryke concurs as he reaches for his lower back.

"Nightwolf will show you to your resting quarters then."

While leaving the control room, Phoenix notices something sticking out of Bladestryke's leg.

"Tonio! You're falling apart." He points to the appendage. "What's that?"

Bladestryke looks down at his leg. He instantly stops when he recognizes the object to be Kano's knife.

"No way…" He says to himself as she pulls the knife out of his leg. "This is the knife Kano stabbed me with." Bladestryke again looks at his leg. He proceeds to rip away the pants fabric. His eyes, along with Kiroyo's, become wide with shock when they discover that his leg contain cybernetic parts just like his arm.

"Oh man!" Bladestryke exclaims "What did Shang Tsung do to me?"

* * *

Stryker is about to resume his place at the monitor when he is approached by Sub-zero.

"You go and take your break. I will stand watch." he tells the police officer.

"Are you sure?" asks Stryker.

"Yes. You need rest also."

Stryker shrugs, thanks Sub-zero, then walks out via another exit.

While standing at the entrance, Ice watches Sub-zero take his place at the monitor. His strange on/off behavior puzzles her. One minute he's professing his feelings. The next he shrugs her off like she has cooties. She really wants to know what's up.

Just as she starts to walk over to him, someone gently grabs her arm. She turns to see that it's Sonya.

"I know that something is going on between you and him. So I just wanna know…do you care for him?"

Ice cast her eyes downward. From the corner of her eye, she can see Sub-zero check parameters on the scanner.

"Yeah." she tells Sonya. When she looks up, sparkling tears are the corner of her brown eyes. "But he's so flip-floppy about he acts toward me…."

Sonya looks around before pulling Ice into the hallway.

"He does care for you. His damn ninja nature tries to overrule that he's human and is prone to show an emotion. Tell him how you feel. Don't wait until…" She blinks away the burning sensation in her eyes as a few painful memories try to surface. "…like I did".

Ice knows exactly who Sonya is referring to. "I'm sorry about Johnny Cage. He was an awesome warrior."

After saying her goodbye to the special ops officer, she walks back into the control room. She approaches Sub-zero's station soundlessly then begins a patient wait for him to acknowledge her presence.

The Ice Warrior knows she's there. He can see her reflection in the screen of the monitor. He heard part of her conversation with Sonya as well. He wants nothing more than to pull her into his arms, to tell her fully of his feelings. But he knows the danger in that. After all, Ice was a product of Shang Tsung's evil, even if she became that unwillingly.

"I will not say anything to her." He whispers in his head. "She does not nor will she ever stir my heart."

"We need to talk."

Sub-zero hesitates before slowly turning around to face Ice. His gaze on her bears so much frigidity, that it make almost makes her think twice about talking to him.

"Sub-zero…I…"

Then without warning, he rises from his seat, gathers Ice into his arms and covers her lips with his in a desire-laced kiss. Ice at first gasps against his lips, but soon her head spins pleasurably as she wraps her arms around his neck. Sub-zero pulls her even closer to his body as a soft moan passes from him. As much as he wants to, he can't deny what he's feeling right now.

Ice is the one to gently break the kiss. That was the LAST thing she expected. She reaches up and touches her passion-swollen lips. She refocuses her chocolate orbs on the handsome man before her. His eyes and his expression tell a completely different story from just moments ago. She lowers her eyes as a tinge of pink appears on her cheeks. Sub-zero smiles at this sign of innocence as he places a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"I lose my self restraint when I'm around you." He whispers into her ear just before kissing Ice lightly on the cheek.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ice whispers back.

"No, it isn't a bad thing."

He removes the hair piece from Ice's hair. "I apologize for my behavior. I should not have been so cruel."

"I thought I had did something wrong."

"No, it was I that was too stubborn to let love enter my heart."

Ice's hair now flows over her shoulders and down her back in cerulean waves. Sub-zero frames her face softly with his hands and brings his face a breath closer to hers.

"Ice, I love you and I want to spend forever with you. Please say that you feel the same." He follows that with another soul searing kiss.

_Forever…_

Ice let those words float around in her heard. As the kiss deepens, the meaning of the word "Forever" becomes clear to her. She breaks the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Sub-zero asks.

"Wait…my feelings for you are the same, but….we're from totally different worlds. How can we be together forever?"

"We can make this happen." He tells her. "When we defeat Shao Kahn, you can stay here with me."

"You know that I can't do that. I have to go back to my world."

"Then I'll go with you. I love you. Can't you see that?"

"You're not even real in my world. What if you die if you stepped over or I die if I stay here? I can't risk that."

Not wanting to hear this. Sub-zero jerks away from ice. He then returns to his place at the monitor. Ice can feel the color drain from her face as the familiar scenario plays again.

"Yukio," she reaches out to touch his shoulder. "I'm sorry for—"

"Go get some rest. You will need your strength once we go against Shao Kahn and his minions."

A gasp escapes between Ice's rose tinged lips. The bitterness in his voice…why? She steps away from him. With a lump forming in her throat, tearing eyes and hurt feelings, she runs out. Sub-zero does not follow, but mentally curses at himself for gain treating her with cruelty.

Ice doesn't stop running until she is outside the secret headquarters. Cool winds blow gently across the water and land. The water front that was once filled with life now lay dormant.

"I'm sorry…" she cries softly as she wipe away tears. "It wouldn't work out. You're not even real in my world."

A feeling of being watched covers ice like a thick, suffocating blanket. She scans the area. Just as precaution, she readies an Ice Arrow.

"Alright, come out!" she shouts. "I can hear you breathing!!"

Total silence surrounds her. Whatever or whomever it had been must have disappeared. Ice sighs in relief as she lowers her weapon.

"I really gotta get out of the crazy game."

Just as she turns around, a green clad ninja appears in her path.

"REPTILE!" Ice gasps.

Reptile quickly grabs her arm. The movement causes her to drop the Ice Arrow. She screams and kicks at him, hoping that someone would hear her. Ice abruptly stops and gazes in horror as Reptile removes his mask to reveal his scaly features. His tongue drips with venom as he inches closer to her face.

"Noooooo! PLEASE DON'T!!!" Ice is in hysterics now. The thought of what he might do next flashes horribly and vividly in her head.

A green mist is blown into her face, causing her to cough and gag. Within seconds, a lethargic feeling takes over.

* * *

Later….

Nightwolf enters the control room.

"Has everything been quiet?" he asks as he approaches Sub-zero.

"Yes it has." Sub-zero replies. He intentionally leaves out the incident between he and Ice.

"I hope that my watch is as peaceful as—"

A loud bump from the hallway draws the assassin's and shaman's attentions. They spring into action to investigate the noise. Sub-zero's eyes widen in shock when he sees what caused the bump.

Ice is limp in Nightwolf's arms. From the looks of it, she had been in some scuffle. Nightwolf takes her to the makeshift medical room.

"We heard a commotion. What's going….ICE?" Phoenix exclaims as he, Liu Kang and Kung Lao come into the room.

"What happen?" Liu Kang questions as he takes the First Aid kit from a still dazed Sub-zero. He assists Nightwolf in tending to her cuts and bruises.

"It is uncertain." Nightwolf explains. "This is how Sub-zero and I found her in the hallway."

Phoenix pulls Sub-zero off to the side.

"I know she stayed behind, so I'm guessing…to talk to you."

"We did talk." Sub-zero takes a deep breath before continuing. "In my stubbornness and anger, I again pushed her away. She ran out and that was the last time I saw her." He runs his fingers through his short cropped hair. "I should have followed her."

A moan brings their attention back to the scene near them.

"She's awake…" Sub-zero moves to the table that Ice had been placed on.

Everything is so foggy to Ice. She sluggishly moves her head from left to right, trying to focus her blurry vision. Bits and pieces of her memory pop around in her head.

"Reptile…" she manages to say.

"Reptile? He did this to you? When?" Kung Lao inquires.

"He attacked me when I went outside…."

Ice's dark amber orbs finally focus on Sub-zero's face. He takes a step back as a mask of utter hate forms over her features. "….after Sub-zero did this to me." She points to the especially ugly bruise on her left cheek.

He can't believe what he's hearing! He would never hurt her and the fact that she's accusing him of doing so wounds his heart.

"How can you say that? I did no do this to you. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Ice slips off the table, swatting away the helping hands of Nightwolf.

"Because you love me and want to spend forever with me?" she spits out while mocking their earlier conversation. "If I had to spend forever with you, I'd kill myself with my own Ice Arrow!"

"I do love—"

_**SMACKKK!!!**_

A collective gasp is heard from the others. Sub-zero's eyes reflect his wordless dismay after being struck.

"Let's see how you like being slapped around!" Ice yells at him.

"That's enough!" Liu Kang orders as he grabs Ice's wrist.

"What's wrong with you, girl?" Phoenix questions his friend. Something wasn't right about this or Ice.

Ice ignores him. Instead she growls at Liu Kang when she yanks away from him then walks out. Sub-zero tries to follow but is held back by Phoenix.

"I do love you!" he calls out to her.

Ice stops at the door, but doesn't turn around. What no one sees is an eye roll and a frown of pure disgust.

"Of course you do." She says in ridicule.

The frown changes to a fiendish grin as she walks out. As she walks down the hallway, she notices her reflection on one of the wall panels. Except for the bruises, everything looks normal.

Except for her eyes…

How they glowed a bright blood red with a fire burning in their depths…


	9. Chapter 9: The Journey Kontinues

**Title: **Ultimate Mortal Kombat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** UMK3 Characters/OC

**Summary:** Five friends are sucked into their favorite break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 arcade game. Now they must fight for real to get out.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. "Mortal Kombat" concept belongs to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Midway. UMK3 belongs to Midway. The five main OC characters are based on real people but their MK counterparts are my creations.

**A/N:** This story was written back in 1996-1997(ish). Also, I had a theory about the 2 Sub-zeros. My theory at the time was the Sub-zero from MK1 had returned in MK3 & UMK3. Instead of being killed by Scorpion, he had actually been hurt so bad that he needed a lengthy time to heal. That would explain why his brother appeared in MK2. From this point on, the story is heavily influenced by _Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm_ & the first Mortal Kombat movie. I hope that helps. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Journey Kontinues**

Ice feels the effects of the green mist fade away. Her head throbs and it seems difficult to focus. Her limbs have a dull pain in them.

"Owww…." She groans softly as she opens her eyes.

Above her she sees a reddish-orange marble like ceiling with strange designs. She turns her head to each side and can see that the walls had the same strange designs. Something in front of her, however, gives the room a bright green glow. Ice lifts her head to find the source and pales when she finds the source.

In the center of the room is a column of stone carved into the shape of a hideous monster. Inside the column is a radiating greenish beam of light twirling and twitching.

"Crap…the soul chamber." She gasps as she remembers the pictures she saw of the room.

Ice tries to get up from the table, but finds herself chained to it. Remembering the last time she was in chains, she grabs the shackles then shoots a glacial current through them.

_Son of a Bitch!_

The chains did not freeze like before! What the…

"Shang Tsung, you bastard! What the hell did you—"

Suddenly a hand covers Ice's mouth in mid growl.

"I will remove my hand if you promise to be quiet."

The Real World Warrior stays quiet, but looks at the person above her. The woman is dressed in the same ninja attire as Kitana however it's an emerald hue. Except for her olive complexion, she could be an exact replica of the princess.

Seeing that Ice would remain quiet, the woman removes her hand.

"You're Jade." Ice gasps softly.

Jade removes the chains that bind the girl. "I have to get you out of here. When Reptile returned with you instead of Shang Tsung—"

"Shang Tsung?" Ice says as she sits up and rubs her wrist. "You mean _he_ took my place?"

"I'm afraid that he did."

Ice groans at the foreboding thought. "Reptile must've followed us. He was _**waiting**_ for someone to come out… Dammit, it had to be me. Now that whacked out loser is pretending to be me and probably leading our friends into a trap. It's my fault."

"All is not lost." Jade says as she glances at the door. "If we can warn them in time, we just might still be able to execute your plan."

"I hope so." Ice sighs as she and Jade walk out.

* * *

In a nearby burned our building, Kitana and the other kombatants wait for further word from Jax and Sonya. 

"Jax said that he and Sonya noticed that Shao Kahn's soldiers were preparing for something big." Liu Kang relays to the others.

"Do you think they know about the plan?" asks Bladestryke.

"How?" Kiroyo questions. "They don't even know where the headquarters is located. Ain't no way they would know unless…" He remembers Sonya mentioning something about having someone on the inside.

"Don't you have someone on the inside?"

"How you gonna say that Jade's a snitch." Bladestryke quickly responds.

"How did you know that it's Jade?" Kitana says.

"Uh…"

"Kitana, we just know." answers Phoenix, thus saving his friend from verbal suicide. "This is the wrong time to be jumping to conclusions. Jade is not a snitch. Remember, Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung got something to protect. They probably started beefing up security after they sent us into the tourney, just incase one of us **did **make it back to the temple."

"That does make sense." Says Kiroyo as he ponders over his friend's words.

"Either way," Liu Kang adds. "We still have to wait until we get the green light from Jax and Sonya."

Bladestryke looks over at a dimly lit corner. He can make the muted blues of Ice's hair and outfit. A frown marks his face.

"Man, I don't like the way she's been actin'?" he whispers to SteelDragon.

"Me neither." the steel-plated fighter agrees. "What did Reptile do to her? She ain't been right since."

"I don't know, but what she said that Sub did to her isn't cool. Why would he hit her?"

"Yeah, _**why**_ would he hit her?" Kiroyo says as he and Phoenix joins them. "I thought he liked her."

"I thought so too. And I thought she liked him right back." Phoenix glances at Ice then shakes his head.

Hearing their conversation Nightwolf and Stryker joins them.

"What I would like to know is how Reptile found us." Stryker interjects.

"Simple." SteelDragon explains. "He must've followed us from the subway."

"No way!" Phoenix disagrees. "He had to have been following us before that. I mean, how else could have the guards found us in the subway?" He probably was scouting us the whole time."

"Maybe the attack was just a diversion." Kiroyo says. "If those soldiers wanted to kill us, they coulda did it. I think that's what they wanted. They wanted us to show them where we were hiding."

Nightwolf moves his eyes over to Ice. Her dramatic change of attitude concerns him.

The girl in question glares in his direction.

"Her eyes…" The shaman lets his words trail off as he keeps his gaze on her.

"You say something?" asks Stryker. He follows Nightwolf's of sight with his own. He frowns in disgust at where it leads him.

"Whatever Reptile did to her, it shows in her eyes. How the goodness is replaced with hatred…"

Before Stryker can ask, the call from Jax and Sonya comes in.

"Okay people! It's time." Liu Kang announces.

* * *

Ice and Jade are making their way through a dimly lit corridor when Ice abruptly comes to a stand still.

"Wait a minute. How did you know about our plan?" she questions Jade, remembering what she said in the soul chamber.

"Princess Kitana told me."

"Oh…okay. Just wondering."

They again proceed through the corridor.

"Something else's been bugging me ever since the whole thing started." Ice says. "Why drag me and my friends through the MK tournament if Shao Kahn had us already? It has to be more than wanting fresh challenges. He could of gotten any number of good MK players for that."

Jade explains. "Like before, Shao Kahn grew bored and wanted another realm to conquer. Shang Tsung found a way to do. All was needed was to find kombatants from the Real World. The Emperor came across you and your friends during the search and observed you for several days."

The corridor leads into a room the size of a football field. Built into the wall across and above them is a balcony. Below the balcony are huge double iron doors with the Dragon logo carved into them. They cross the room to the door. Once there, Jade gives the bar that is over the doors a hard push to the side.

"He needs one of your souls to come into your world, but the only way Shao Kahn can get it is by following the rules of Mortal Kombat."

"Yeah," Ice says as she helps Jade with the door. "just like he crossed into this world with Sindel."

Sonya is the first to see Jade.

"There's Jade! Let's go." She whispers to the others.

She and Jax with Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kitana silently cross the yard and enter the fortress.

"We have some bad news." Jade tells the group as they enter the room.

Kung Lao's eyes grow big at seeing Ice. So did everyone else's.

"Ice! How did you get her so quickly? Where are Phoenix and Sub-zero?"

"Well, you see…"Ice begins. "Phoenix and Sub-zero aren't here because they never were with me." She continues to explain about the kidnapping and waking up in the Soul Chamber.

"Then that mean…" Jax knows the answer, but just had to say it.

"Yes, Shang Tsung is traveling with them." Jade replies.

"Now what?" Sonya groans in disappointment.

"Hey it's not over yet!" Ice tells the others. "Just think of it as a 'change' of plans. We can still get Shao Kahn, but with some of the steps changed around."

She borrows Jax's communicator. "Bladestryke, SteelDragon, Kiroyo. Come in."

"Bladestryke's here. What's up?"

"SteelDragon, go ahead"

"Kiroyo speaking"

"Yo, dudes. It's Ice."

"Oh, so now you're speakin' to us?" Kiroyo says.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout? I always talk to you."

"Not since you said that Sub-zero hit you after you two had y'all talk." Bladestryke responds.

Ice is bewildered yet she knows this smacks of Shang Tsung's dirty work.

"Look, that's what I gotta tell ya. That Ice y'all came along with is Shang Tsung. So there's gonna be a little change in plans."

"Awwww man! I knew Jade was a trick snitch! No wonder Shang found us!" moans Kiroyo in disappointment.

"What would you say that, Roy? She didn't tell Shang Tsung anything."

"Never mind," SteelDragon breaks in. "What should we do now?"

"Remember how Liu Kang, Johnny Cage and Kitana got into the Black Tower in the Mortal Kombat movie?"

"Oh yeah!" Bladestryke exclaims. "You want us to disguise ourselves?"

"Uh huh. And take out as many of Kahn's guards as you can. We gotta hurt his defenses really bad. When you get to the throne room, hold your position until I get there."

Kiroyo says, "What about Sub-zero and Phoenix? They're traveling with that whacked out Ice!"

"Leave that to me. Ice out."

"Why did your friends think that I was not trustworthy?" Jade questions as Ice gives Jax back the communicator.

"Their concern is right, but I think they're going about it all wrong." Ice responds. "It's just that Shang Tsung has a lock on everything we do and I guess they look at you as the one helping them. But don't worry about it. I know you're cool and wouldn't rat us out like that."

Ice turns to the others to tell them something, but is met with confused expressions.

"What?"

"Mortal Kombat…_movie_?" Sonya inquires.

"Umm…well, you see, in my world there is a movie about the MK tournament. Anyway, I'll tell you about later. Right now, I need y'all to get with the others while Jade and I catch up with Matt, Sub and that fake Ice."

* * *

Phoenix, Sub-zero and Ice are already inside the Black Tower. To gain access, however, they had to fight their way through two small armies of guards. The hallway they are on leads them into a huge arena that contains a bridge. Phoenix knows this area well for it is where he tasted his first defeat in MK3-The Pit III Stage.

"Wait a minute. I'm not down with this" He says, stopping at the bridge. "One slip and I'm in four or five pieces!"

"Come on you fool!" snarls Ice. She grabs Phoenix's arm.

"Hey!" Phoenix yanks his arm away from her. His eyes form into slits of anger as he glares at her. "Since when did you become the leader?"

Ice returns the angry glare back at her friend, the turns it on Sub-zero.

"You are as pathetic as he is!" She spits out while pointing an accusing finger at the ice assassin.

"Whatever!"

"Let's not argue right now." Sub-zero tries to defuse the situation. "We must get to the throne room."

"No." Phoenix says. He purposely ignored Sub-zero because he wants to know hat the heck is going on with his friend. "I'm sorry about your little attack, but that's not a reason to take it out on everyone. Honestly? I don't think you're tellin' the truth about what happened."

Out of nowhere, he finds himself shoved to the ground courtesy of an outrage female ice ninja.

"You little maggot!! How dare you question my honesty? You're so blinded by lies and deceit that you would doubt me! ME! Your friend!"

Sub-zero helps Phoenix to his feet. He can only look on in hurt and anger. This isn't the person that he had fallen in love with.

"I tire of you." Ice relays as she throws an Ice Blast at them.

The two men dodge the blast just in time. In retaliation, Phoenix fires a Phoenix Blast, but it misses its mark as Ice rises into the air.

""You're not Ice!" Sub-zero shouts. "You're a demon!"

"You're damn right it's a demon!!"

All attention is drawn to the figures running across the bridge. One in particular causes Phoenix and Sub-zero to do a double take.

"Ice?!"

"Jaycee?"

"That Ice is a fake. It's Shang Tsung! Blast her outta the sky!" The second Ice shouts out.

"NO!" the floating Ice protest as she moves back to solid ground. "She's the poser! Look, she travels with Jade and she works for Shao Kahn."

"No, Shang Tsung. You're the imposter." Jade says.

She launches her boomerang at the floating Ice, but Ice raise back into the air. She also changes back into the sorcerer.

"You shall pay for your treachery, Jade!" Shang Tsung announces while hurling his Flaming Skulls at everyone below. "You shall all pay!"

Phoenix answers his threats with several fireballs and a Phoenix Blast. Though the fireballs missed, the Phoenix Blast strikes Shang Tsung head on. It causes him to fall backwards to the ground. Seconds later, Phoenix is picked up then thrown hard to the ground.

"What the hell was that!?!" he exclaims as he scrambles to his feet.

He's then tackled to the ground as a green mist is sprayed toward him.

"Are you alright?" Jade asks as they get to their feet.

"Yeah." He replies. He looks around, trying to find the culprit. "Reptile must be around."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Sub-zero is dealing with the other issue…_

"You will pay for your trickery, demon!" Sub-zero growls as applies pressure to Shang Tsung's neck.

To break Sub-zero's hold, Shang Tsung quickly morphs back into Ice.

"I thought you loved me?" he says softly using her voice.

Sub-zero jumps away. He takes several steps back, never taking his eyes off of the clone.

"Yukio?"

He spins around to see the other Ice. Sub-zero is now confused beyond words.

"Don't listen to him. He's messin' with your head."

"She's the liar." The other Ice argues. She gets to her feet then approaches Sub-zero. She places her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around. "I would never lie to you. I love you."

When Sub-zero's eyes beet up with Ice's he could tell that something was not right. Her gaze isn't as warm and as inviting as before. He backs away slowly as the truth reveals itself in the Ice poser's eyes lighting up in a bright red and a wicked smile forms over her lips. The disguise falls away to show the sorcerer.

"You are finished!" Shang Tsung shoots one giant Flaming Skull as he jumps away.

Sub-zero pushes the real Ice out of the way, but unfortunately he does not move in time. Ice looks on in horror as he takes the full brunt of the blast.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!" she screams as Sub-zero painfully hit the ground. She rushes over to his body. The flaming Skull left its mark on his back and side.

"Sub-zero?" she cries softly as she turns him over gently. She puts a hand over her mouth to muffle a whine.

A Flaming Skull, smaller than the one that hit Sub-zero, knocks Ice away.

"I gave you the opportunity to be a great warrior and this is how you repay me?" Shang Tsung roars.

Ice, after a failed first attempt, gets to her hands and knees. She pushes her bangs form her eyes. She tries to take a deep breath, but winces in pain and grabs her side. She glances over at Sub-zero, wishing that he would move in some way.

"Baby, give me the strength to destroy Shang…" she silently prays.

Within seconds of her prayer, the air around her begins to drop in temperature rapidly. A thin sheet of frost forms beneath her hands.

Shang Tsung could also feel the temperature drop. Not wasting any time, he sends a triple blast at Ice. His eyes widen in shock as the blasts instantly fizzle.

"I ain't done yet, Tsung!"

Ice gets to her feet. The air around her forms into a cyclone of arctic winds. Shang Tsung fires more Flaming Skulls at her. Like before, they fizzle before reaching their intended target. Using her hand to guide the winds, she sends them straight for the evil sorcerer. Not only do the winds freeze him solid, but also blow him right off the bridge and down to the rotary blades below.

"Ice wins. Fatality."

* * *

Phoenix is thrown on his back with great force.

"Dammit, Reptile!" He shouts as he gets to his feet. "Show your scaly ass, you no good rattlesnake!"

Jade waits patiently for Reptile to appear. All she needs is one good shot with her boomerang.

"Where is the one place that Reptile is when he's invisible?" Phoenix ponders. "Of course! He's always in—"

He fires a straight forward Phoenix Blast. He eyes become wide as his theory is proven right as the blast reveals the now burning figure of Reptile. The reptilian humanoid stumbles blindly toward the edge of the bridge. Jade uses this moment to plant her boomerang into his chest, sending him spiraling toward the blades. Phoenix can't help cringing at the sound of Reptile's body being chewed up by the blades.

"I didn't know he was there. I just guessed." He says as Jade joins him. They both join Ice, who is now tenderly taking care of a still unconscious Sub-zero.

"Wake up. Please" Ice cries softly.

She cups her hands together then blows cool air into them to produce her healing snow. She then places the snow on Sub-zero's wounds.

"I hope I'm not too late." She mumbles to herself.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jade asks as she and Phoenix kneel beside her.

"The others are gonna need your help." Ice says. She brushes at some of Sub-zero's hair. "Go to 'em. I'll stay here."

"We can't leave y'all here!" Phoenix pleads. "You would be sitting ducks for the enemy!"

"I hafta take that risk. I ain't gonna live him. Now go!"

Phoenix, unlike Jade, hesitates before standing up. For some reason, he gets the feeling that this maybe the last time he sees his friend.

'Hurry up will ya?" He says, the words causing a lump in his throat. "We still has a MK tournament back home to finish."

* * *

Kabal, Bladestryke and Kiroyo hide in a dark corner of the hallway. They are awaiting the arrival of three Shadow Priests they saw a few minutes earlier. As they come into sight, the three kombatants grab them then pull the struggling captives into a room where they are rendered unconscious. Then their robes are taken.

"Let's go." Kabal tells the others.

* * *

While three Outworld soldiers watch for any signs of enemy activity, they are unaware of three shadows coming closer and closer. Suddenly three metal cords comes flying at the soldiers, one cord wrapping around each one. They flap about sporadically, but it only causes the cords to become tighter. A current of electricity flies down the cords. The masks that soldiers are wearing muffle their screams of agony. Smoke starts to float from their heads. Soon, the sounds and movements cease. The now dead and smoking bodies fall to the ground.

"PHEW! Stryker, did you really have to fry 'em like that?"

SteelDragon, Stryker and Nightwolf pull the bodies to a dark corner where they proceed to take their clothes.

"Would you have preferred for me to just walk up to them and _**ask **_for their clothes?" Stryker asks as he puts on the face mask.

"Now that we have our disguises, let's get rid of the others." Nightwolf says. He looks over the side of the balcony to see numerous soldiers still occupying the back gates.

"Explain to me again how this works?" SteelDragon asks while pointing to the silver belt that he, Stryker and Nightwolf are wearing.

"This", Stryker points to a small rectangular remote in his hand. "detonates these things we planted in the courtyard." He holds up what looks like a silver CD. "Nightwolf and I designed these. They're kind of like a taser except they are set to vaporize a person or whatever crosses its path instead of that.'" He points to the still smoking remains of the soldiers in the corner.

"And the belts?"

"The belts render us invisible to the vapor fields." Nightwolf responds.

Stryker flicks the "on" switch on the remote. "Now you see them…" He pushes the green button on the remote to activate the disk below. As if by magic, the soldiers below vanish in a fizzle of light. "Now you don't."

"Damn!" SteelDragon gasps in amazement.

Footsteps are heard coming up the stairs behind him. Nightwolf quickly places a disk at the doorway. Four soldiers rush inside, but are vaporized on impact. Another group enters just seconds later from another entrance.

"What happened here?" The lead soldier questions as he surveys the area.

"Three of the Earth warriors tried to gain further entrance into the temple." SteelDragon explains. He points to the remains in the corner. "Although they took out some of our soldiers, we destroyed them with their own weapon."

The lead solider walks over and picks up the silver disk. He brings it to his group for further investigation.

"You destroyed them with this? How can this harmless disk destroy anything?"

"Like this!"

Stryker turns on the disk with the remote and instantly the soldiers disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

Phoenix and Jade catch up with Kitana and her group. Phoenix explains to them what happened and why Ice and Sub-zero are not with them.

"I gotta go back for Ice. I can't leave her back there like that." Phoenix tells them.

"I will go with you." Kung Lao says. "She will need our help with Sub-zero."

The two men separate from the group to head back to the Pit. Phoenix didn't feel right leaving Ice. She and Sub-zero are just targets for whatever bad comes their way. And if Sub-zero is dead…he will have to convince Ice to leave him behind.

Phoenix and Kung Lao enter a large room that looks like some fighting arena. The lights inside are so poorly lit that it leaves the room with pockets of dark areas.

"I don't like this." Phoenix tells his partner. He looks around the arena as he slows his walking pace.

"I agree with you." Kung Lao remarks. "This seems too much like the set up for an ambush."

As they cautiously walk across the room, trying to peer into the dark corners, they are unaware that someone is indeed stalking them. They use the darkness as a disguise, ready to make their theory painfully true.


	10. Chapter 10 pt 1: Game Over

**Title: **Ultimate Mortal Kombat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** UMK3 Characters/OC

**Summary:** Five friends are sucked into their favorite break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 arcade game. Now they must fight for real to get out.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. "Mortal Kombat" concept belongs to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Midway. UMK3 belongs to Midway. The five main OC characters are based on real people but their MK counterparts are my creations.

**A/N:** This story was written back in 1996-1997(ish). Also, I had a theory about the 2 Sub-zeros. My theory at the time was the Sub-zero from MK1 had returned in MK3 & UMK3. Instead of being killed by Scorpion, he had actually been hurt so bad that he needed a lengthy time to heal. That would explain why his brother appeared in MK2. From this point on, the story is heavily influenced by _Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm_ & the first Mortal Kombat movie. I hope that helps. Now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Game Over, Pt I**

Ice places Sub-zero onto the bed of snow that she had made. He has not awakened from the attack and this worries her a great deal.

"Come back to me, Yukio." She whispers as she brushes away some stray snowflakes from his cheek. "I need you now more than ever."

Ice suddenly jumps to her feet then turns around when she hears the sound of approaching footsteps.

"_You…_" she hisses at her discovery.

Kiroshi, the masked Sub-zero, looks from Ice's hatred fueled stare to his brother lying on the ground.

"How did this happen?" he asks her. It comes out as more of a command than a question.

"He was wounded by Shang Tsung." Ice tells him as she looks down at Sub-zero. Even after the disturbance, he's still unconscious. At least he's breathing. She turns her eyes back to Kiroshi. "But I thought you didn't care for your brother. After all, you turned your back on him and sided with his hated enemy."

Kiroshi grabs Ice's arm in a powerful grip and roughly pulls her to him. "Do you think I want him dead, woman?" he growls in her face. "If that were the case, I would have finished him off back in the subway or any of the other times we saw one another!" He gazes over her shoulder just in time to see Sub-zero slightly stir.

"I will only fight my brother in fair combat." He says in a more calm tone as he releases Ice's arm. "Scorpion prepared me for the battle against Shang Tsung. I am grateful for that. As for his hate for Yukio, I do not share it. Once I am victorious over the demon sorcerer, my part in this game will be over."

"Well I guess you're done because Shang Tsung is dead. I killed him." Ice says.

She jumps when she feels something brush against her ankle.

"Ice…"

Ice quickly turns around then looks down to see Sub-zero awake and looking up at her. Glad to see that he's awake, she kneels down next to him. She then leans over and places a quick kiss on his lips.

"How do you feel?" she breathes into his ear.

"I'm fine." Sub-zero responds softly. He tries to sit up, but his body is still too weak.

"Don't move." Ice tells him. "You haven't totally recovered from the attack."

He takes her hand and brings it up to his cheek. "It's my fault. If I had not been so cruel to you, you wouldn't have been captured by Reptile—"

"Shhhh. Don't do this to yourself."

Sub-zero looks away from Ice and that's when he sees his brother is with them.

"Kiroshi…" Sub-zero attempts to sit up again and this time succeeds.

Kiroshi stands his ground, showing no emotions toward his brother. He only looks down at him with cloudy blue eyes. Ice watches the silent exchange. Seconds later, her eyes grow wide in shock as Kiroshi reaches down and helps Sub-zero to a standing position.

"What are you doing?" Ice scolds him. "He's still hurt!"

"If we don't move, we will be targets for Shao Kahn's soldiers!" Kiroshi snaps back.

"He's right, Ice." Sub-zero adds in an unsteady tone. "I'm surprised that we haven't been found already."

Although she did not agree that Sub-zero should be moved, what Kiroshi and Sub-zero said is true. Ice reluctantly places Sub-zero's arm around her shoulder and helps Kiroshi take his brother across the bridge.

* * *

Kitana, Liu Kang, Jade, Sonya and Jax walk single file down a moonlit hallway.

"Kitana, you've been quiet ever since we've entered this hallway. Is there something disturbing you?" Liu Kang whispers to the princess.

"I was only thinking of my world and how Shao Kahn sucked the life out of it. Just like he's doing here." She replies.

"That is not all that is troubling you."

"You are right Liu. I was also thinking of my mother. Although I am happy to see that she is alive again, I am saddened that Kahn is using her for her evil purpose."

The group enters a large circular room. Three sets of curved stairs lead to a second level. A huge marble design of the MK logo is in the center of the floor while six smaller circles surround the logo. Liu Kang touches the stone wall as memories of a battle long ago replay in his mind.

"This room contains a short cut to the throne room." Jade tells the others.

'If my memory serves me right, we should come out through an opening right beneath the throne itself." Kitana further explains.

"I don't see anyone or anything." Sonya says as she surveys the area. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Just as Sonya steps out into the opening, something swooshes down, grazing Sonya in the left shoulder then strikes the stone floor. Sonya quickly grips her shoulder and hisses in pain while her eyes focus on the sai sticking out of the floor.

Kitana and the others also see the sai. They quickly join Sonya in the clearing.

"The only way you'll be getting to Emperor Kahn's throne room is through me!"

A female's sinister laugh echoes through the room, but the source could not be found.

"Mileena, only a coward would hide in the shadows. Show yourself!" Kitana shouts as she looks around the room.

"A coward?" No. A champion who will bring Shao Kahn the head of his adopted daughter."

Without warning, many of Shao Kahn's soldiers surround the group. Their various weapons are pointed at them, ready to do major damage.

Kitana and Jade look to the second level to see Mileena and several more soldiers glaring down at them. Mileena is an exact copy of Kitana, except under her mask laid a VERY big difference.

"Welcome home, _**sister**_!" The purple clad female assassin purrs as she withdraws her other sai. "To bad it will be cut short."

She does a forward flip from her position and lands out of reaching distance

"Soldiers….Finish them."

Kitana instantly draw out her razor sharp fans and takes out two soldiers that try to attack her. A soldier grabs Jade from behind. She quickly takes action by elbowing him in the abdomen then following it up with a Judo Throw. Before the soldier can get to his feet, she pins him down them delivers a fierce punch to the face to knock him out.

"You're mine, Mileena." Kitana hisses as she sends a flying right punch to her sister's jaw.

Mileena can't move in time as the punch connects and the force sends her flying backwards. It also separates her mask from her face.

"You were never as good as me, _**dear sister**_." Kitana walks over to the fallen clone. "Get up!!"

Mileena jumps up and pounces on her sister. They roll around on the floor until Mileena is able to pin Kitana beneath her. With the mask off the purple assassin's evil and hideous nature now has a face to match: two rows of knife-edged choppers just like Baraka's.

"I will enjoy tearing you to pieces." Mileena growls, her face is mere inches from Kitana's.

A flying kick out of nowhere knock her off of the Edenian Princess. Kitana scrambles to her feet to find Liu Kang.

"It's too many Princess." He tells her. We must get to the second level."

'Liu! Kitana! Come on!" Sonya shouts as she runs up a set of stairs to the next level. When she gets to the top, she sends down an energy ring to the soldiers that tried to follow.

After Jade goes up the last set of stairs, Jax follows but not before giving the floor a mighty pound with his first. The shockwaves from the pound causes the floor to crumble beneath the remaining soldiers. They and the resulting debris fall to the second level below.

"The doorway is through here." Jade says as the others join her. She points to a darkened hallway.

"STOP!!!"

The group turns to see Mileena climbing the stairs.

"If I die, I will take you pathetic fools with me!"

While still looking at Mileena, Sonya hands Kitana the sai that her sister had thrown at her earlier. Without any hesitation, Kitana flings the pointed weapon directly at Mileena. The sai makes it mark as it goes right through Mileena's forehead, to the hilt, and sends her plummeting backwards into the caved in floor.

* * *

The walk across the bridge has helped Sub-zero. He is now walking under his own power as he, Kiroshi and Ice enter a large semi-dark room.

"Ugh! What is that smell?" Ice says as she covers her nose. "Smells like something died."

Both Sub-zero and Kiroshi also notices the smell. The odor can only mean one thing: something (or someone) has been killed in that room. And from the pungency of the smell, it had been very violently and recently.

Sub-zero grabs one of the torches from the wall. He walks ahead of the group to further search the area.

"What's that?" Ice asks as she spots an object on the floor. She walks over to it, but when she tries to pick it up she jerks her hand away and lets out a hiss.

"What happened?" Kiroshi inquires as he joins her.

"I cut my finger." Ice mumbles as she sucks on the injured digit.

Sub-zero brings the torch over to put more light on the object. Ice instantly recognizes it as Kiroshi carefully picks it up.

"It's Kung Lao's hat."

"But where is Kung Lao?" Sub-zero thinks.

Ice's audible gasp jerks him out of his thoughts. He follows her shocked gaze to the cause. Kung Lao's bloody and beaten body is impaled on the sword of a humanoid soldier statue. A puddle of blood had formed from the blood that dripped there.

"We have to get him down." Ice whispers as she swallows down the urge to cry. She turns away as the brothers do just that. Neither her heart nor her stomach can take the sight.

"I knew he would die…" she says in her head. "I didn't know he would die like _this_."

Ice grabs a torch then begins to look around the room again. She only gets a few steps before tripping and falling to the ground and losing the torch. She curses to herself as she gets up then retrieves the torch. Suddenly Ice gasps when she discovers when she tripped over. It's Phoenix's body in a large pool of blood.

"Oh Matt…" she cries softly. Just as Ice is about to cover up a sob, that's when she notices that her hand has blood on it. She looks down at her clothes to see that some of the blood has gotten on them.

Kiroshi and Sub-zero join Ice.

"There's only one thing that could have done this." Sub-zero grumbles.

A roaring laugh echoes through the room.

"More pitiful humans for me to play with." A voice booms around them. "Today must be my lucky day."

A gigantic muscular arm wraps around Ice's waist. Ice instantly struggles against the grip. The grip immediately tightens around her ribs, causing her to cry out in pain. Motaro steps from the shadows, his tail whipping behind him.

"Your two friends were not so lucky." He rumbles over his captive's protest. "But if it's any consolation, they fought with honor." His sinister laugh fills the room.

"Quit toying with them and finish them off, you stupid Centaurian!"

Motaro's laugh is cut short and he glares menacing at his hated enemy entering the room- the four-armed queen protector, Sheeva.

"Shokan wench! This has nothing to do with you!" He yells. He tosses Ice into Kiroshi and Sub-zero. "Shao Kahn knows that I don't need your help!"

"If you didn't need my help, then why haven't you gotten rid of the insect infestation?" Sheeva responds in a smug tone.

Motaro can't take any more of the Shokan's interference. He rushes over and with his huge right hand he grabs her by the neck.

"I will crush the life out of you!!!" he bellows as he squeezes his hand.

While the two monsters are occupied, Kiroshi, Ice and Sub-zero for a triangle around them.

"NOW!" Sub-zero shouts.

All three ice warriors shoot an Ice Blast. Sheeva and Motaro are unprepared as the triple blast encases them in solid ice. Kiroshi wastes no time in finishing them off with an Ice Bomb.

"Let's go." He says to his traveling companions as he starts to walk away.

"No."

Ice walks over to Phoenix's body. She kneels down then gently turns him over. 'I can't leave him here."

"He's dead. You can't do anything more for him."

"Can you cure Phoenix and Kung Lao with your healing snow?" Sub-zero inquires.

"I'll try."

Ice tries first with Kung Lao. Her brown eyes linger on the bloody cavern in his chest. She inhales deeply then as she exhales, blows out a breath of wind and snow over his body. Once Kung Lao's body is covered in snow, she stands up and watches the healing snow do its magic.

Kiroshi looks on in awe as the mortal wound in the monk's chest closes and the bruises fade away. After the healing is done, Ice checks Kung Lao's pulse.

"Nothing." she signs in disappointment. She places her hand on his chest. She feels no heartbeat. "He's been dead for too long."

Ice wipes away tears as she stands. She whispers an apology to the fallen kombatant before walking over to Phoenix.

"I guess when I got this power, it was meant only to heal." Just like with Kung Lao, she kneel beside Phoenix. "And even if I could, I don't got what Phoenix needs. If Shang Tsung's right, he needs the fires of hell to—"

Just like that, it dawns on her! It's only one person-or walking dead- that could get Phoenix what he needs.

"SCORPION!"

Sub-zero and Kiroshi exchange shocked glances. Did she just call Scorpion? Surely she didn't think that he would help her? Sub-zero quickly walks over to her and grabs her arm.

"What are you doing?" he demands of her.

"Scorpion's flame is close enough to hellfire and that's what I need to help Matt."

"What makes you so sure that he will help you?"

"Oh he will. I just know it."

Ice pulls her arm out of his grip then walks off. "Scorpion do you here me?!" She calls out. "I challenge you to MORTAL KOMBAT!!"

"No Ice! You don't know what you are—"

An enormous wall of flame burst into existence in front of Ice. The heat from the wall is so intense that the torches in the room respond by flaring into bright blazes. Suddenly an arm shoots out of the wall and grabs Ice by her throat.

"So you wish to challenge me in Mortal Kombat?" Scorpion's voice looms in the air around them.

"Yeah," Ice forces her voice to come out in a commanding tone. "I didn't stutter.'

Scorpion's chuckle echoes in the room before he pulls her through the wall of flames.

"ICE! NO!"

Sub-zero attempts to grab for her, but the flames quickly disappear. The torches return to their dim glow.

"Where did they go?" Sub-zero asks his brother. His eyes never leave the spot where Ice vanished.

Kiroshi responds, "To his realm. Hell."

"How do we get there? Ice can't take him on by herself!"

"We don't. We will just have to wait."

* * *

The lake of fire and lava gives off unbearable heat, but Ice does not let it get to her. She faces the yellow clad ninja, ready to fight him.

"Why do you want to challenge me, little girl?" Scorpion wants to know. He faces her with his arms crossed.

"You have something I want and I intend to get it." Ice says.

"And what is that?"

The heat is slowly draining away the Real World Kombatant's strength, but she holds he ground and wills herself to not show weakness to the specter.

"Your flames. I need your flames to save my friend Phoenix."

Scorpion laughs as he relaxes his stance then walks away. Ice becomes annoyed. How dare he walk away!

"Hey you dead son of a—"

"COME HERE!"

Without warning, Scorpion spins around and releases his spike at Ice. Ice sees it coming, but doesn't move. The spike wraps around her waist; after that she's yanked into his waiting arms.

"You don't seem ready for Kombat" He breathes into her face as he pulls her even closer to his body.

Ice, meanwhile, doesn't flinch or fight back. Instead she dares him to make the next move with the stern look in her eyes.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me before. I could kill you now just for that interference."

With his free hand, the dead ninja removes his mask. At first, Ice is disgusted with the flaming skull looking back at her, but she quickly hardens her facial features. A thought however does cross her mind. Are they gonna fight or stare at one another? She needs to get that fire quickly! She notices how Scorpion's gaze slowly leaves her face then lingers on her breasts. Ice sighs loudly and rolls her eyes.

"I can why Sub-zero is infatuated with you." Scorpion brings his flaming gaze back to Ice's face. Next, he traces her jaw line with his index finger. "I will give you my fire, but first, you must do something for me."

"And what is it?" Ice whispers harshly.

Scorpion chuckles evilly before covering her lips in a lust consuming kiss. Ice immediately starts to push and punch at his shoulders.

"Get off me!" she screams against his lips.

The heat around her is now becoming really unbearable. Every nerve in her body feels as if they are burning like an out of control inferno.

"Let my flames embrace you.' Scorpion's voice fills her thoughts. "I am your master. I own your soul. Ice is no more…Fire lives…."

* * *

Sub-Zero can only stare angrily at the spot where Ice had been previously. He keeps his back to his brother, not wanting him to see the tears that threaten to fall.

Then suddenly, a wall of fire appears several steps in front of him. The ice assassins cover their eyes against the brightness of the flames. Seconds later, the flames' intensity fades as two figures step through the wall. One is Scorpion. The other is an unfamiliar female with ignescent red hair and is wearing a red costume similar to the other female ninjas. Her eyes glow with the same hellish fire as Scorpion and over her left eye is a red scar just like Sub-zero's.

"Ice!" Sub-zero gasps in recognition. His eyes snap furiously over to his arch enemy, "What did you do to her?"

"Just like you took my life away form me, I've taken yours."

Scorpion's evil laugh echoes in the room. Sub-zero's hands clench tightly into fists as a growl passes through his lips.

"Your Ice is my Fire and she will only serve me."

"No…" Sub-zero hisses in response. He steps over to her; his intention is to get her far away from the specter. When his hand wraps around Fire's wrist, Sub-zero quickly pulls back. Her skin is so hot that he can't hold on. Fire hisses in anger at him, causing him to step back.

"She does not know you anymore."

"Master Scorpion, why have you done this?" Kiroshi questions. "She only wants to save her friend."

As Fire walks over to Phoenix's body, Sub-zero makes another grab attempt. She reacts by flinging a fireball at him. The blast hits him in the chest and sends him sliding across the floor. Now that her distraction is out of the way, she can continue her quest.

"Like the Phoenix's rise from the fire, so too you shall rise." The female fire ninja says before blowing a kiss of fire onto Phoenix's body.

Everyone looks on as the hellfire engulfs the body. A few moments later, a hand reaches out of the flames, then another. Next, the body while still on fire moves to a standing position. The fire is drawn into the body leaving an untouched Phoenix.

"KUNG LAO! LOOK OUT!" he shouts. The last action before he was killed come back to him in a flash.

"Kung Lao is dead." Kiroshi tells him.

Phoenix spins around to face the ice assassin. A confused expression takes over his face when he looks from Kiroshi to Sub-zero who is just now getting to his feet.

"Wha…what? What's going on? Where's Ice?"

He looks away from the brothers to Fire.

"Ice? What the hell-"

Fire blasts Phoenix right into a far wall with a Fire Ball. He bounces off the wall then falls face first to the floor.

"Uhhhhh," Phoenix groans as Kiroshi and Sub-zero help him to his feet. "What up with Ice and why is she with Scorpion?"

"She gave herself to that bastard to save you." Sub-zero whispers harshly as he peers angrily at Scorpion. His eyes shift over to Fire and just for a moment, he could feel the weight of the hurt in his heart over the loss. If he hadn't been so mean to her back at the base…now Ice's with his worst enemy.

"Master, let me finish them off." Fire tells Scorpion. "Their demise will be my gift to you."

If Scorpion could smile, he would. He's very pleased with how well his power over Fire is working. He steps back to grant her request.

Fire forms a rope of fire while facing her prey. Phoenix, Sub-zero and Kiroshi immediately jump into defensive poses. It is obvious that this isn't their friend any longer. They have no choice. Suddenly Fire spins around and lassoes the unsuspecting specter with the rope.

"GET OVER HERE!" Fire yells as she yanks him toward her then follows it with a strong clothesline.

Phoenix, Sub-zero and Kiroshi are in total shock as they see her straddle Scorpion, grab him by the collar and give him the same lust-engulfed kiss he gave her. Scorpion's eyes grow wide in terror as his body grows stiff. He can't move! All of the burning rage and evil that he put into Fire's body drains away and the person known as Ice surfaces once more.

"It can't be…no, it can't happen…." Scorpion gasps as snow crystals take over his body.

"What? You thought that you could keep me?" Ice flashes a cocky smile as she gets to her feet. "I got what I needed. I don't need you no more." Her expression then turns serious. "Love equals warmth. Lust is an out of control inferno. But Ice is unfeeling, merciless and unforgiving. In other words, I win. Flawless victory. Fatality."

With a flick of her hair, she walks away and over to Kung Lao's body. She falls to her knees then carefully picks up the hat that lay next to it.

"I wish I could have saved you too." Ice leans over to place a kiss on his forehead. "I guess I couldn't change fate."

Ice gets to her feet then rejoins the others and they all leave the room leaving the crystal statue of Scorpion and Kung Lao's lifeless body as evidence of their presence.


	11. Chapter 10 pt 2: Game Over

**Title: **Ultimate Mortal Kombat

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters:** UMK3 Characters/OC

**Summary:** Five friends are sucked into their favorite break time activity: an Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 arcade game. Now they must fight for real to get out.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. "Mortal Kombat" concept belongs to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Midway. UMK3 belongs to Midway. The five main OC characters are based on real people but their MK counterparts are my creations.

**A/N:** This story was written back in 1996-1997(ish). Also, I had a theory about the 2 Sub-zeros. My theory at the time was the Sub-zero from MK1 had returned in MK3 & UMK3. Instead of being killed by Scorpion, he had actually been hurt so bad that he needed a lengthy time to heal. That would explain why his brother appeared in MK2. From this point on, the story is heavily influenced by _Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm_ & the first Mortal Kombat movie. I hope that helps. Now onto the story!

**

* * *

****Chapter 10, Pt 2: Game Over**

"The circle is complete." Phoenix says as he and the others look through the criss-crossing bars of the double doors that lead to the Throne Room.

"Now all we gotta do is find Shao Kahn, beat him and we can go home." Ice adds.

She looks over to Sub-zero. He has been quiet since the Fire incident. He acts as if she wasn't truthful about setting Scorpion up. She looks away from him with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." She says to the others, but more to herself.

Sub-zero and Kiroshi push open the doors then with Ice and Phoenix proceeds into the Throne room. Instead of finding their friends and allies, they find the room empty.

"This doesn't feel right." Ice says as she studies the surroundings.

"I'm with ya." Phoenix says as he forms a fireball.

"Forget this." Ice hisses in agitation. "Let's get outta here."

Just as she turns around, she is surprised by a group of soldiers.

"It seems that you have made it to the finals, Ice and Phoenix."

Ice and Phoenix turn toward the throne to see Shao Kahn, Sindel and Ermac glaring down at them.

"You lil' rinky dink plan didn't work, Skull Head!" Phoenix shouts angrily at him. "We're all still here."

"But on the contrary, Phoenix, you're not all here." says Shao Kahn. He sits down on his throne while still keeping his eyes on the group below. "I destroyed your little ambush. Your friends are dead. It seems that your quest was in vain."

"NO!" Phoenix roars as he hurls a fireball. "It ain't true!"

"You're lyin'!" Ice shouts. "Because if you had killed our friends, you'd already have the keys to our world!"

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix whispers over to Ice.

Ice glances at Phoenix then back at Kahn. "Jade told me why you brought us here. You want to conquer the Real World just like you conquered Outworld and what you're trying to do here. But the only way you can do that is that you have to have one of our souls."

She smirks as she sees the way Ermac looks at his emperor with uncertainty. Ice's moves her gaze over to Sindel. She's has to get her to turn on Kahn. A light bulb goes off in her head when she gets an idea.

"I know why Shang Tsung wanted me back so bad after the spell didn't work!" she exclaims. Ice steps away from her friends and slowly makes her way up the ramp.

"I remember what happened after Shang Tsung put us under that sleeping spell. I was drowsy but I do remember some stuff. Shao Kahn told him that I was the chosen one for his plan because he was impressed with my 'fire'." Ice stops midway up the ramp. "That's how I got moved to Shang Tsung's chamber. Kahn told him that he had grown bored with Sindel, so he wanted to use the same spell he used on her on me. Shang told him that it might not work on me because, unlike Sindel, I was alive. Oh Kahn didn't like that. So he threatened him and Shang had no choice."

Sindel turns flaming angry eyes at the Outworld emperor. He could feel her gaze but he does not care.

"The spell didn't work, just like Shang said. All it took was Nightwolf's Shadow Rush to knock me out of it. Move on to Plan B-get me back, replace me with a disguised Shang so he can get rid of my friends and continue where they left off."

"ENOUGH!!" Shao Kahn's voice booms through the room. His anger is at a boiling point. His eyes are now two points of fury and are directed at Ice.

"Well done, ice." He says in a forced calmness. "Not only are you beautiful, but intelligent."

Without warning, Shao Kahn spins around then grabs Sindel by the throat!

"She's right. I have grown tired of you." A sinister smirk appears as he fixes his eyes on the pain etched on his Queen's face. He grows tired a few seconds later so he tosses her down off the throne platform. Shao Kahn returns his attention to the young girl on the ramp.

"Guards, destroy the others. I have my prize."

"Not so face, Kahn! This ain't over yet!"

Shao Kahn tears his eyes away from Ice to see Kiroyo standing among the guards. Ice breathes a sigh of utter relief as she turns to see her friend.

"Skull Head, we challenge **YOU **to Mortal Kombat!"

This cues the others to remove their disguises.

"It took you long enough. " Phoenix says to Kiroyo.

'Why you annoying little PESTS!" the Outworld dictator roars as he sends an Energy Blast toward Kiroyo. With quick reflexes and thinking, SteelDragon sidesteps his afro wearing friend, absorbs the blast into his armor, and sends it back to Kahn as an even bigger blast. The blast is so strong that it knocks him over the throne then through the back wall.

"Attack!!" Ermac yells as he dives off the platform and onto Phoenix. Soldiers pour into the room.

Ice is torn with what to do. Does she join the fight or go after Kahn? She quickly decides to help her friends. Just as she is about to run down the ramp, she is grabbed so roughly by her ponytail that she screams out in pain.

"You and I have some unfinished business." Shao Kahn growls as he drags her up the ramp.

Bladestryke spots his friend being dragged away.

"Come on, y'all!" he relays to Kiroyo, SteelDragon, and Phoenix. "Kahn's got Ice!" He then proceeds to follow Kahn with his boys right behind him.

Sub-zero hears Bladestryke's message. If what Ice said is true, then Kahn must be stopped at all cost. Suddenly he is struck in the back of the head. He slightly stumbles before turning around to see where the blow came from.

"We meet again.' Ermac says with a hint of venom in his tone.

The flames of fury turn into an inferno inside Sub-zero. He lets out an enraged roar as he tackles the red ninja to the ground. He fiercely punches in the face and head. In defense, Ermac lifts his legs swings them under Sub-zero's arms then pulls him off. After they both get to their feet, Ermac goes after Sub-zero's head with a roundhouse kick, it's countered when Sub-zero grabs his leg and tosses him to the ground. He waste no time in grinding his foot squarely into Ermac's back.

"I told you that the next time we met, I would kill you." He growls as he prepares an Ice Blast.

Ermac quickly rises up, knocking Sub-zero off balance. Before Sub-zero can get up, the red clad ninja assaults him with kicks and stomps. He protects himself by blocking with his arms.

Abruptly, Ermac's attacks stop. Sub-zero jumps to his feet. What he sees is Ermac on ice and Kiroshi looking at him. The brothers stand in silence for a moment before giving each a nod of approval then rejoin the fight.

Ice struggles against Shao Kahn's steel grip.

"Let me go, you freak!" she shouts at him.

"SHUT UP!!" he spits at her.

He pushes open a part of the wall that turns out to be a passageway.

"I promise you, f you don't let me go, I'll scream!"

Shao Kahn jerks Ice around to face him.

"Go ahead and scream." He tells her. "By the time anyone hears you, it'll be too late."

Ice gulps hard as fear creeps in. The passageway ends at the Soul Chamber.

"Oh big friggin' SIGH!" Ice says sarcastically. She evens adds an eye roll. "I was here before, Stupid! Show me something different."

In reality, she's scared as hell, but she's not going to let Shao Kahn see it. He ignores her as he chains her to the table. Once she's secure he walks to a dark corner. With his back turned, her bravado disappears and tears start to flow; her resistance against the chains lessens.

"I want to go home." She cries.

"Don't cry, my frigid princess." Shao Kahn says as he reappears. "You will go home. I promise you that."

Ice's eyes grow wide in terror when she sees that he has his gigantic stone hammer. He raises it over her chest, ready to strike.

A fireball knocks the offensive weapon out of his hand.

"You're goin' down, Kahn!" Phoenix hollers.

Ice breathes a sigh of relief when her friends come to her rescue.

"You can't stop me!" Kahn screams as he sends three Energy Blasts at the group "I am Shao Kahn!"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to someone that cares." Kiroyo responds as he flings his weapon at him.

While he, Phoenix and Bladestryke keep Shao Kahn busy, SteelDragon quickly frees Ice.

"Where's everybody at?" Ice asks as she hops off the table.

"They stayed behind to take care of the guards." SteelDragon answers as they run for safety.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shao Kahn says as he applies more pressure to the bear hug he has on Kiroyo.

"Go to hell!" Kiroyo hisses just before using a double ax handle to Kahn's cranium to free himself. The effect of the ax handle is short lived. Shao Kahn uses his bare arm to deflect a Phoenix Blast. He then counterattacks a flying kick by Bladestyke by grabbing him in mid air, then slamming him into the ground.

"You can not destroy me!" he growls. "I'm the ruler of Outworld and soon the Real World!"

"Dammit!" SteelDragon thinks. "What does it take to put this clown down?"

Out of nowhere, energy balls fly past him then strikes Shao Kahn square in the chest. When he regains his composure, he sees no one in the room except Kitana and Sindel.

"You dare strike me after all I have done for you?"

"You destroyed my world!" Sindel yells at him. She gives him the same hate-bathed as back in the throne room. "You killed my true husband and took away my daughter. Yes **Emperor Kahn, **you've done so much for me."

Sindel executes her Paralysis Shriek on him! He tries to buffer his ears but failed. He becomes lightheaded and disoriented, Kitana takes the opportunity to run up to him and slash him twice with her fans. Shao Kahn lets out a cry of pain. His vision blurs even more because of the pain and he falls to one knee.

"You crazy simple bitch…" he growls as he wobbles in his attempt to stand.

A kick to the face by Liu Kang knocks him down to one knee again. Kahn throws a wild punch, but hits nothing but air. He growls in frustration as he attempts to stand again. Two Phoenix Blasts and a sweeping slash from Kiroyo's blade put him down on both knees.

"You can't destroy me." Shao Kahn wheezes out.

Another energy blast sends him crashing into a wall. Kahn takes a moment to get to his feet. When he does, he's now face to face with the Real World Kombatants, Sindel, Kitana and Liu Kang. Ice has an Ice Arrow pointed right at him.

"This is where you fall down." She says just before releasing the arrow.

Weakened by his previous attacks, the Outworld emperor can not stop the arrow from piercing his chest. Without any scrams of pain or rage, he falls to the ground dead.

The group stares at his body for any sounds of movement. Phoenix further tests by shooting a fireball next to his body. It doesn't even flinch.

"ALRIGHT! SHAO KAHN'S DEAD! WE BEAT 'IM!" Bladestryke excitedly exclaims, startling the others.

"What the…dammit Tonio!" SteelDragon says as he pushes his co-worker. "Whatcha trying to do? Kill us too?"

"This ain't right." Phoenix says. His eyes are still focused on Shao Kahn's body. "I can feel it."

Liu Kang agrees. "This seen way too easy."

Shao Kahn, out of the blue, sits up! His eyes are now a flaming red as he jumps up to his feet.

"You'll have to do better than that, you pathetic mortals!" he says sardonically as he easily pulls out the ice arrow then tosses it furiously to the side.

"Okay."

Phoenix remembers that he has Kung Lao's hat. He flings it Frisbee style at him. "This is for you…" he whispers as it slices through Shao Kahn's neck.

The head and body of the emperor fall to the ground. Seconds later, an earthquake takes over the temple. The Kombatants waste no time in evacuating. With Shao Kahn and his minions destroyed, the damage they created start to reverse. The Earth is returning back to the way it was. In place of Kahn's temple is a lush green park. The groups take refuge in a group of trees.

"We did it!" Jax cries as he and the others celebrate their victory.

Phoenix wants to celebrate too, but the hat in the hands doesn't let him. Ice notices her friend's saddened expression. She walks over and gives him a hug to let him know that she's there for him.

"Liu, Kung Lao would've wanted you to have this." Phoenix says as he hands the hat to him.

"Thank you." Liu Kang responds as he takes the hat. Although he shows everyone a calm face, in fact, he is deeply hurt with the loss of a friend. He knows that Kung Lao is with their great ancestor for whom he is named after.

"He is at peace". Kitana reassures him.

"Ice you have a good memory to remember every detail of the conversation between Tsung and Kahn." Nightwolf says to Ice.

"Well actually," Ice says with a sheepish grin. "I was knocked out the whole time. I didn't really 'wake up' until you pushed me into that column."

"Wait…what?" Sonya says in a surprised voice. "But all the things you said."

"I made it up. I remembered all that stuff that Jade told me and what I already knew about the game and made up that story on the spot."

"So you BS'ed our way out." SteelDragon states.

"I told y'all that that would be Shao Kahn's down fall. He wanted so much power that he didn't put in the fact that we already know the game from beginning to end."

A loud crack of lightning startles the group from its revelry.

"Well if it ain't Rayden-come-so-freakin'-lately." Bladestryke says to SteelDragon as the Thunder god makes his way toward the group.

"You have done well, my chosen ones." He tells them. "Shao Kahn has been defeated and the Earthrealm is at peace."

"Yeah, um, that's cool and all," SteelDragon speaks up. "but there's one little tiny detail that needs to be cleaned up real quick."

"Oh yes." Rayden says with a smile. "Your return home. Well, whenever you're ready."

Rayden opens a portal to the theater with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you for all your help." Liu Kang says as he shakes Kiroyo's hand.

"Hey, no problem." Kiroyo replies. "But let's not do it again anytime soon."

"Yeah, really." Phoenix groans as he holds his back." I can't see how you guys do this day in and day out. Owwwww."

Ice walks over to Sub-zero. He had separated himself from the group.

"Sub-zero, I…I have to go. Please tell me that you're not angry with me."

"I'm not." Sub-zero tells her. He turns around and embraces her. "I am angry with myself for again letting danger take you away from me."

He cups her cheek with his right hand and with the other one, he traces a line from her other cheek, over her jaw line then down to the upper part of her breasts. Ice's face tints to a dark shade of pink at the touch. She reaches up to touch his hand, but intakes a quick breath when she feels something around her neck. She lifts the object form her skin to see it's a small crystal snowflake attached to a silver chain.

"It's…"

"I love you." Sub-zero declares. "I'll always love you." He leans down and gives her a passionate kiss.

"Come on Jay! We gotta go!" SteelDragon shouts over to Ice.

Ice hold up her index finger to indicate one more moment to finish her kiss.

"Hurry up!" Bladestryke says in an anxious tone.

The kiss is soon finished. Ice reaches up to lightly touch Sub-zero's cheek. "See you on the other side."

She then follows her friends though the portal.

* * *

Matt Jumps at the sound of the "hoop It Up" arcade game behind him. He looks around to see that everyone and everything is back to normal.

"What time is it?" he asks.

Jaycee looks at her watch.

"8:40"

'Wait a minute!" Eric says. "That when we got here. I remember because I looked at Jaycee's watch."

A few seconds of confusion and silence fell over the group.

"Let's go, y'all." Roy says as he walks away form the game. Eric, Antonio and Matt follow. Jaycee is the only one that stays. She decides to play a least one game of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Her first opponent is Scorpion on the Warrior level. At the end of Round 3, she performs a mercy then Sub-zero's Animality. Something is different this time. While Sub-zero is in his victory pose, Jaycee could almost see him smiling at her. He is actually looking **right at her**!

"Sub-zero wins. Flawless victory. Animality…and my heart." She says while touching the necklace he gave her.

With a sigh, she steps away then goes off to find her friends, leaving the game to "the next chump to put in his quarters and try his luck."

**The End**


End file.
